Mobile Suit Gundam 00 SEED: Rise of the Gundam Meisters
by UltimateGundamFighter
Summary: C.E.71 Earths fossil fuels have been depleted. Groups of nations on earth have created Orbital Elevators & a solar generation system giving humanity a nearly infinite amount of energy. However even in this new Era humanity is still unable to live together as one. Two individuals Kira Yamato & Setsuna F Seiei posses Mobile Suits called Gundam's may be able change the world.
1. CH1The False Peace, A New Battle Begins

**I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM SEED, GUNDAM SEED DESTINY GUNDAM 00 OR ANYTHING IN THE GUNDAM FRANCHISE THERE ARE ALL OWN BY THERE SUNRISE STUDIOS SO DO NOT SUE ME OR DO ANYTHING PLEASE IM JUST A FAN WHO WANTED TO TRY WRITING A FANFICTION!**

C.E. 66

_Somewhere in the middle east on Earth, a battle is taking place where children with assault rifles try to take down mobile suit as a message echoed through the town "This battle, is a holy war in the name of god! We shall strike down the infidel's who disrespect our traditions and lay waste to the land of god!" _

_A boy named Soran Ibrahim slumped against a wall as the man's voice echoed over the loud speakers the plodding of the mobile suits through the streets echoed breathing as he caught his breath "We must not submit to the infidels!"_

_An explosion caught his attention as he shot up and started to run aiming his assault rifle and firing before an explosion knocked him forward "AHHH!" he tumbled down the broken building's hallway before coming to a stop in an open area where he saw a mobile suit could be seen turning towards him. _

_He pushed himself up and grabbed his rifle as the man's voice echoed "By dying in battle, we shall be led into the presence of god!" he scrambled and ducked behind a wall covering himself holding his rifle shaking as he breathed._

_He looked up seeing the broken doll laying on the ground blood stains covering its dress "In this world… there is no god…" Soran thought as the sound of missiles hitting an enemy mobile suit echoed not so far off._

_The sound of one of the mobile suits turning and its fifty caliber machine gun turning taking aim at something caught his attention as the loud clatter of the gun opened fire he ducked as the massive slugs burst through the wall right above him in a line down it as it passed he grabbed his rifle and took off at a run for his life. The message repeated "This battle, is a holy war in the name of god!" the man's voice echoed._

"_In this world there is no god!" Soran thought again as he ran for his life. He rounded a corner as a mobile suits fifty caliber machine gun strafed the ground as he ran away from it. He dove into a small shelter area where a brick wall and another wall covered his sides as he looked back a glimpse of movement caught his eye he backed up to the wall holding his rifle as the tan mobile suit turned to face him taking aim before it could fire a bright pinkish red beam streaked down right through the top of the suit causing it to fall. Soran watched as similar beams streaked down from the sky destroying the other mobile suits in a similar fashioned. He looked around and then upward to where he saw a mobile suit flying there as if held aloft by the glow that was coming from its back as it turned it faced him the mobile suit the light increased spreading as if it were an angles wings. Soran eyes were now widen with shock and awe as the angelic mobile suit stood in front of him._

**Start Daybreak's Bell**

_(Both Exia and Strike fall to earth while circling an Orbital Elevator while green and blue paticles trail behind them.)_

_Title:_** Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Seed: Rise of the Gundam Meisters**

**nee konna **_( Shows a desert flower moving as a young boy with his head down sits with in front of broken wall behind him assault rifle in his hands)_

**katachi no deai shika **_( Soran Ibrahim raises his head and grips the rifle tightly with a determined look on his face)_

**nakatta no kanashii ne **_( Shows an older Setsuna F. Seiei with an emotionless look as he lays back on Gundam Exia on a ciff side.)_

**anata ni shinde mo ayamete hoshiku mo nai **_( Kira Yamato with his head down sits on the shoulder of Strike Gundam and raises his head to see a city in front of him being destroyed.)_

**onegai **_( Both Kira and Setsuna dressed in their pilot suits walk with backs turned and then look over their shoulders.)_

_(Shows a doll on the floor of a broken floor)_

**unmei sae nomikomare**_( Shows Lockon Stratos, Allelujah Haptism, Tieria Erde, Murrue Ramuis and Mu La Flaga)_

**shizumisou na umi e to **_( The four G-Weapons attacking the Archangel an explosion accurse and flying out of the smoke are Exia, Strike and Mobeous Zero) _

**negai yo kaze ni notte yoake **_( Shows Gundam Kyrios flying around an Orbital Elevator ( Shows Allelujah in the cockpit)before attacking a CGUE)_

**no kane o narase yo** _( Gundam Dynames spreading its arms while throwing its GN-Pistols into the air ( Shows Lockon in the Dynames cockpit grabbing its targeting gun)before taking its rifle and firing into the air.)_

**tori no you ni**_( Shows Strike fighting the Aegis with its beam saber in the ruins of a city.)_

**My wishes over their airspace** _( Watching the fight is (Kira's Love Interest) from the top of a broken building.)** musuu no nami o koe **( Gundam Virtue spins around(Shows Tieria in the cockpit) before firing its shoulder cannons at Enacts.)_

**asu e tachimukau anata **_(Gundam Exia Spinning in the air before slashing down withs its GN-Sword.)_

**o mamoritamae **_( Shows Setsuna holding a red orb in his hands before (Setsuna's Love Interest) wearing a white dress takes the now blue orb and spreads her arms as a light surrounds her.)_

**My life I trade in for your pain**_ ( Exia with is green orb on its chest now glowing as it raises into the air and spreads its arms and legs as the GN-Particles behind it transform into wings.)_

**furimukazu habatake**_( Shows the Bridge of the Archangel and Ptolemy before closing up on both Murrue and Sumeragi. The Ptolemy flying around the earth.)_

**kono omoi o hakonde **_( Shows (Kira's and Setsuna's Love interest then changes to Yzak, Nicol, Dearka, Athrun and Le Creusent. Behind them are the G-Weapons.)_

**ano sora o tondeku **_( Shows the Gundam Meisters before closing up on Setsuna with his Pilot suit helmet on and goes from an emotionless look to a shocked one.)_

**mirai wa dare ni mo** _( Shows the Strike Gundam Launching from the Archangel.)_

**uchiotosenai **_( Shows Exia grab one of its beam sabers and points it in a striking position as it shows Setsuna, Kira , Tolle, Sai , Mirriallia , Kuzzey , Murrue , Mu and Serena.)_

** CHAPTER 1: A FALSE PEACE**

** January 25th, C.E. 71**

**A park inside Heliopolis**

Kira Yamato a brown haired purple eyed coordinator sighed as he typed away at his laptop. Professor Kato had given him a lot of work to do, and the guy who he was supposed to be working with him was staring off into space for the last 5 minutes.

"Hey Setsuna you ok their?"he said as he looked up from his work at the only other boy in the gazebo.

The other person, a natural(Which could be questioned by how he is as smart as kira) by the name Setsuna F. Seiei who was sixteen years old and around the same height Kira. He had Raven colored hair and brownish chest nut eyes. He was dressed in a white middle eastern dress shirt and scarf along with black pants and black shoes.

Kira had only known him for a couple of months but was but was actually quite surprised when he first met him. Kira had heard rumors that Setsuna was unapproachable to people, leading him to believe that Setsuna didn't want to know anyone on the colony. It was something that Kira would later learn was a misconception. Though he was quiet Setsuna cared for the world they lived in and also let people be close but not to close to him(**example Saji Crossroads)**.

"I'm fine Kira Yamato, I was just thinking of something." Replied Setsuna in his usual monotone voice.

"Alright."Kira replied as he resumed his work.

As Kira and Setsuna continued to type furiously , a news report suddenly interrupted the program Kira had left running on the side. Taking a look, Kira noticed that it was about the ZAFT invasion of Kaohsiung before he noticed Birdy landed on Setsuna's shoulder.

"Birdy! Birdy!" the mechanical bird chirped from its new perch.

Setsuna just ignored the mechanical bird as he continued typing.

Kira just chuckled at the scene and resumed his work.

"Hey, Kira! Setsuna!" a voice shouted.

Both of them turned their heads to see Tolle Koenig, Miriallia Haw, and Serena Ismail, Setsuna's sister, approaching.( After what happen in his childhood Setsuna was adopted by Marina Ismail and lived with her family in Orb with consisted of 2 other girls. Serena and Milena.)

Serena was a 5 days younger then Setsuna. She's a coordinator and had green eyes with long raven hair that reached her mid back side. She was wearing a white blouse and blue jeans with black shoes.

"Hi, guys," Kira greeted as they walked up to the gazebo.

"Hey Kira, Setsuna." Said Miriallia as she looked from the brown haired coordinator to the raven haired natural.

"Hello Miriallia Haw, Tolle Koenig, Serena Ismail."Setsuna greeted as Birdy flew off his shoulder and landed on Kira's.

"So this is where you two are hangin' out," Tolle said. "Professor Kato was looking for both of you."

"Don't tell me... he's got more work us to do for him?" asked Kira with a hint of annoyance in his voice as he set down his computer.

"I think so," Mir replied. "He's asked us to bring you both to him right away."

Kira sighed. "We're not even done what he dumped on us yesterday."

" Man I feel sorry for you guys." Serena said as she sat down next to Setsuna.

Tolle and Miriallia sat down beside Kira, watching the news broadcast on Kira's laptop.

"Looks like some heavy fighting in Taiwan now," Tolle commented as he watched the news.

"Taiwan... That's not far from Orb. Will the homeland be safe?" Mir asked with concern.

"Orb is neutral. ZAFT isn't going to attack it. And the Earth Alliance isn't going to do anything, either. As long as they don't lose Panama." Setsuna answered. "Even then, Eurasia will keep the Atlantic Federation and Blue Cosmos from doing something foolish."

"Yeah... I have to say we're pretty safe," Serena said in agreement with her adopted brother. "Especially here in Heliopolis. After all, why would anyone want to attack Heliopolis? We're neutral and there's absolutely nothing here."

Heliopolis Interior

The Le Creuset Team silently proceeded through the bowels of Heliopolis, having already planted their high-explosive charges all around a hangar that housed a new Earth Forces warship. The first phase was done… and they were well into the second.

Yzak glanced at the timer on his forearm, bit back a curse, and called out to the man next to him. "Hurry up, Athrun! We're ten seconds behind schedule!"

"I got it!" replied the ultramarine-haired Redcoat.

Yzak smirked. "I can only imagine the looks of shock on their pacifist faces," he said as they turned another corner.

The _Vesalius_

Rau Le Creuset glanced at his watch and smiled. It was time. By now, his team should have successfully infiltrated Heliopolis, planted the explosives, and were ready for the second phase to begin.

"It's time," he told Frederik Ades, the captain of the _Vesalius_. Ades, on his part, nodded in reply before facing the bridge crew.

"Weigh anchor!" ordered Ades. "_Vesalius_ launch!"

The instant the _Vesalius_ and _Gamow_ moved towards Heliopolis, alarms went off in the Heliopolis's Dock Control room, in the bridge of the recently docked Earth Forces ship and in the hanger control room of the _Archangel_.

While Heliopolis scrambled its defenses, the crew of the _Archangel _prepared it for takeoff if needed. Suddenly, explosions tore the through the _Archangel_ hanger, killing the crew members in the hanger, the entire command crew and the pilots of the Earth Alliance's prototype mobile suits.

Morgenroete Factory District

Lieutenant Murrue Ramius braced herself as tremors from an explosion shook the colony.

"What the hell?! Did someone fire at the colony?!" One of the workers shouted as the tremors subsided.

"I don't know! But we have to get the G-Weapons to the _Archangel_, now!" she replied to the Morgenroete crew chief.

"The Blitz, the Buster and the Duel are all ready to go! But we need more time to prep the other three and the Striker Packs for transport!" Chief Barton replied.

Barton turned to a pair of Morgenroete crew members. "Mendez, Carter, take your crews and get those two machines out of here and to the _Archangel_!"

"Aye, chief!" the two men answered.

He then turned to several other Morgenroete workers. "Arnolds, Johnson, Trinity get the rest of the crews and the remaining teams and get those machines ready for transport!"

The three men nodded and quickly went about their tasks.

Barton turned to Lieutenant Ramius as he drew his sidearm. "If it's ZAFT out there... how did they find out about this?"

Murrue shook her head. "I have no idea. Though I don't think it matters anymore."

Professor Kato's Lab

Tremors shook the lab, sending various pieces of equipment falling to the ground.

_'What was that?'_ Setsuna wondered as he steadied himself by grabbing the edge of the desk that he, Kira, and Sai Argyle were at.

Once the tremors died down, Kira called out to the rest. "Is everyone alright?"

"I'm okay," Mir answered.

"Me to," Serena replied.

"I'm fine," Tolle said.

The blond-haired *guy* that had been waiting for the Professor silently nodded. Setsuna pondered on who she was.(Yeah he knows it's a girl)

"Did a meteor hit the colony?" Sai asked.

"I don't know, but we should get to the shelters just in case," Serena said.

"I agree," Setsuna said. "The smartest thing to do would be to get to a secure location."

Elsewhere

"That's it," Yzak said smugly as he looked through his binoculars. "There they are… just like Commander Le Creuset told us."

A scarce few seconds later, two GINNs roared by overhead. They made a beeline for the nearby Morgenroete factory district and opened fire, destroying many of the military vehicles that were surrounding large trailers - trailers which the Red Coats assumed would be carrying the prototype mobile suits.

The ZAFT ground troops took the GINNs as their cue and activated their jetpacks, flying towards the three trailers.

"Our targets are in those trailers! Ignore everything else!" Yzak said over the comm. line. "Destroy anything you can't carry!"

Rusty and I will take the second squad and continue on to the factory!" Athrun called out. "Yzak, we'll leave these three to you."

"Alright. Don't screw up, Athrun!" Yzak called out before turning to the troops remaining with him. "Listen up! When you manage to take those machines, make sure

you disarm the self-destruct first!"

Yzak, Dearka, Nicol, and the first squad of Green Coats landed near the first trailer and quickly wiped out the remaining guards before advancing forward with only one of their own lost in the initial firefight.

"Nicol! Dearka!" Yzak shouted. "Hurry up and take the enemy mobile suits!".

Elsewhere

More tremors shook the building as the students from Professor Kato's lab reached the elevators and stairwell.

"What is going on?" Setsuna asked, addressing no one in particular.

"Let's worry about getting out of here first. We can worry about that later," Sai answered as he pushed the elevator call button.

The second he did, the power failed.

"Well, it looks like we're taking the stairs," Tolle said as he opened the door to the stairwell.

They were greeted by the sight of other people were climbing the stairs towards the surface and shelter pods.

"Hey! Do you guys know what's going on?" Tolle asked them.

"We're under attack by ZAFT," a Heliopolis worker said. "There are mobile suits inside the colony."

Setsuna's eyes widen a bit at the news. "Attacking A neutral Territory." He murmured to himself.

Suddenly, the blond haired guy that had been waiting for Professor Kato took off down a hallway in the opposite direction from the shelters.

"Hey, where are you going? Wait! Come back!" Kira shouted as he chased after the guy.

"Kira!" Tolle shouted at his friend.

"I'll go after them, you guys head to the shelters. We'll meet you there." Setsuna said as he took off after the two before anyone could object.

It didn't him long to catch up with the two of them. Unfortunately, the second Setsuna did catch up with them, part of the hallway behind him collapsed, sending the group stumbling to their hands and knees.

"You're a girl!" Setsuna heard Kira shout.

Setsuna looked to see that his assumption was correct and that he was a girl. Her hat had fallen off by the shock, leaving her long blonde hair to drop down and frame beautiful feminine features and amber eyes. His widen a bit knowing that she was Cagalli Yula Athha Daughter of the leader of Orb.

"Yeah. What the hell did you think I was?!" she asked rudely, an indignant blush on her features at the notion of her being a male.

Kira, looking embarrassed, weakly replied in his defense. "I...ah...just thought that-"

Another tremor shook the building, interrupting him.

"We need to get out of here," Setsuna said as he picked himself up.

I agree," the girl said. "You two go back. I need to check on something… by myself."

"No way for us to go back now..." Kira said. "But there should be more shelters in the factory district. C'mon!"

Morgenroete Factory District

Athrun led the squad of Green Coats around the building's perimeter. They had, for the most part, managed to avoid any combat, partly thanks to the distraction caused by Miguel and Matthew's GINNs, and also thanks to the roundabout route they had taken to ensure they weren't detected.

They were now at a weakly guarded side entrance, the Earth Forces soldiers no doubt waiting for them at the main gate.

Athrun quickly cracked the codes of the door, opening it wide enough for himself and Rusty to both toss in a couple of grenades.

A few seconds later, several explosions tore through the hangar, along with the blinding light of a flash bang.

"Go, go, go!" Athrun shouted. The ZAFT soldiers charged into the warehouse, guns blazing.

Elsewhere

"Hmm… how did the Earth Forces develop beam weapons before we did?" Yzak questioned. His features betrayed his apparent surprise. "All things considered… these mobile suits are very impressive… even if they were developed by Naturals."

He opened a comm. channel. "Dearka, how's yours?"

"_Looks all right to me,_" the blond Coordinator replied.

"Nicol!"

"_One more moment, please…_" Nicol said, furiously typing away. "_Reformatting NavData… AppsData activated!_"

The GAT-X102 Duel, the GAT-X103 Buster, and the GAT-X207 Blitz, stood up from their trailers.

All right… Athrun and Rusty should have no problem getting the other two…" Yzak said.

"_Let's go and give 'em back-up with these suits!_" Nicol said. Yzak chuckled at that.

"Hmph… that won't be necessary!" he said cockily. "Surely they can take care of themselves!"

"_But…_"

"Our mission is to deliver these units to Commander Le Creuset _undamaged_," Yzak continued. "Wouldn't you agree, Nicol?"

"_Yes… of course…_" Nicol replied quietly.

"_Not to mention that this crappy OS isn't battle-ready yet,_" Dearka said. "_Just moving around is a big deal!_"

Morgenroete Factory District

Athrun fired off another burst of rounds at an armed Morgenroete employee. The man fell, blood immediately beginning to pool around him.

"Athrun, we have a bit of a problem," Rusty shouted as he crouched behind some cover. "We've got a more than just two mobile suits – there one more here!"

"What?!" Athrun's expression was one of surprise. "What are you talking about?"

"Take a look." Rusty said. Athrun glanced around, but found no trace of the other Red Coat. "How many mobile suits do you see?"

Athrun crouched behind some cover and quickly looked around. He hadn't paid careful attention to it before, but he realized that Rusty was right in saying there weren't just two mobile suits in the hangar. There were indeed _three_.

"Damn it…" he muttered. Had Intelligence screwed up? Or had Commander Le Creuset overlooked something when he was reviewing the data he'd received from the ZAFT operative here?

_This is not looking good_, he thought. _How could we have screwed up _this _badly?_

Gritting his teeth, he barked out orders. "We have to destroy the machine we can't steal!" he shouted. "Everyone just take whatever you can reach! If you don't think you can get one out of here, at least try and get into it and activate the self-destruct sequence!"

When Setsuna, Kira, and Cagalli reached the factory district, they found a war zone. Armed Morgenroete employees and Heliopolis security forces were fighting off ZAFT soldiers around three mobile suits.

Setsuna's eyes widen in disbelief as he saw 2 of the Mobile Suits that looked like the one he saw back then…

"Father, I knew it! You betrayed us all!" the girl cried out as she collapsed to her knees, bringing Setsuna from his thoughts.

Suddenly, an armed female Morgenroete employee spun around and aimed her rifle at them.

"C'mon!" Kira shouted as he grabbed both Setsuna's and Cagalli's arms and started running. "We have to get out of here!"

They quickly reached the nearest shelters. Two of them had red lights over the door, indicating that they were full. But the third had a green light over the door, signaling that there was still room in that shelter.

Kira pressed the call button and a voice came over the intercom.

_"Is there someone out there?"_ the voice asked.

"Yes. My friends and I need to get in. Please open the door," Kira answered.

_"Friends? As in more than one?"_

"Yes."

_"Sorry but we're full to capacity as it is. Try the shelters in the left block."_

"There's a girl with us," Kira said. "At least take her."

"_All right!"_ He concede, "sorry!" The elevator's doors quickly slide open. Kira quickly turns towards the female.

"Please get in." He tells her. She regards him with a confused glance for a brief second before door opened and Setsuna grabbed Cagalli by the arm and pushing her in.

"Hey! What are you doing?! Let me-!" the rest of her protests were silenced when Setsuna pushes a button and the door closed, sealing the shelter.

Kira and Setsuna quickly ran back to the warehouse. They were halfway across the catwalks when they spotted a ZAFT sniper on another catwalk, aiming at the woman that had pointed a gun at them earlier.

"Look out! Behind you!" Kira shouted.

The woman spun around and fired at the sniper, killing him. She quickly turns around and shoots the ZAFT Green positioned on the rear catwalk, using up the last of her magazine. She looks up to her left to one of the higher platforms and takes in the sight of the two boy whom she had fired at earlier.

"The two boys from earlier… What are they still doing here?" She is broken out of her verbal thoughts when one of her fellow soldiers is shot by a ZAFT Green. She quickly responds by dropping her rifle, pulling out her sidearm, diving to her right and shooting the soldier. She quickly gets back and directs her attention back towards the children.

"Come here!" She yells after them.

"Thank you, but I'm going to the shelters in the Left Block." Kira replies.

"There's nothing but a door there!" She informs him.

Kira looked confused while Setsuna eyes narrowed at the situation in front of him.

"Lets go." Setsuna says to Kira who understands and nods to him then leaped over the railing and onto the middle-left mobile suit that the woman was on. Setsuna was about to do the same until he looked and saw that the suit was different then anything he's had seen before. The upper chest a cobalt blue and gold along with a green orb over the cockpit area and the middle a crimson red the arms and legs white a V shaped antenna on the forehead area.

Setsuna then jumped off the railing and landed on the suits shoulder area and looked at it up and down and then noticed that on the head of the suit it said,

"Gun…dam" He said softly mesmerized by the **_Gundam_** in front of him until an explosion brought him out of it. Setsuna knew what he had to do and he made his way to the suits cockpit and got inside.

Elsewhere Athrun and Rusty are rose up, firing again, but was suddenly hit in the chest by a burst of machine gun fire from Hamana. He dropped to the ground, his eyes staring emptily as blood poured from his wounds.

"Rusty!" Athrun yells in anguish at his friend's death. Enraged, he charges out of cover while firing his Submachine Gun at Hamana, successfully killing the soldier and avenging his friend's death.

"Hamana!" Ramius cries, aiming her handgun at the ZAFT Red. He is, unfortunately, too quick for her pivoting to his right and letting off a burst of rounds and successfully score a hit on her chest, causing her to fall down in pain.

Kira, out of concern for her, quickly makes his way onto the Mobile Suit to come assist her while Athrun, realising that he is out of ammo, brandishes his knife and uses his thrusters to charge after the wounded woman. It is only after Kira comes to the Ramius' side and Athrun is in range to attack her Kira turns around to see the Zaft red coming at him and the woman until they both completely freeze at each other's appearance.

"Athrun?" Kira said shocked to see his child hood friend

"Kira?" Athrun replied also shocked to see Kira infront of him

An explosion occurs that engulfs the rest of the facility in flames but does not affect Athrun or Kira as they are both still shocked at the sight of each other. Athrun lowers his knife and backs away while Kira stands back up. Ramius uses this moment of hesitation to fire her pistol in Athrun's direction, deterring him as he uses his thrusters to dash away in the direction of the neighbouring Mobile Suit. Ramius staggers up and throws Kira into the cockpit and follows suit. She quickly closes the cockpit and starts to move the Mobile Suit.

This is also true from Athrun who quickly embarked the neighbouring Mobile Suit and quickly activated it.

Setsuna also in the cockpit of the Gundam quickly activates the Mobile Suit.

A massive explosion tore through the warehouse as the GAT-X303 Aegis, the GAT-X105 Strike, and the GN-001 Exia broke through their cradles and stood up.

On this day the Mobile Weapon known as Gundam were introduced to the world.

**End Credits -Anna Ni Issho Datta No Ni**

**arifureta yasashisa wa kimi wo  
toozakeru dake  
tsumetaku kimi suteta kokoro wa  
samayou bakari **

**sonna kakko warusa ga  
ikiru to iu koto nara  
samuzora no shita  
me wo tojite iyou**

**anna ni issho datta no ni  
yuugure wa mou chigau iro  
semete kono tsuki akari no shita de  
shizuka na nemuri wo**

**So I hope you all liked this story and will give me positive feedback on it and that you can give me a few ideas for what to do with Setsuna F. Seiei and the other Gundam Meisters and Pilots OC's will also be in the story along with Characters from both 00 SEED and DESTINY so yeah leave me a few good ideas by PMing me or by Leaving it in the Reviews.**


	2. CH2 Mobile Suit Gundam, Archangel Rises

_**Gundam 00 SEED: Rise of the Gundams**_

**_I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM 00 GUNDAM SEED GUNDAM SEED DESTINY THE MUSIC OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY THEY ARE ALL OWNED BY ITS RESPECTABLE CREATORS!_**

_Last Time On Gundam 00 SEED: Rise of the Gundams_

_A massive explosion tore through the warehouse as the GAT-X303 Aegis, the GAT-X105 Strike, and the GN-001 Exia broke through their cradles and stood up. _

_On this day the Mobile Weapon known as Gundam were introduced to the world._

**Start Daybreak's Bell**

_(Both Exia and Strike fall to earth while circling an Orbital Elevator while green and blue paticles trail behind them.)_

_Title:_** Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Seed: Rise of the Gundam Meisters**

**nee konna **_( Shows a desert flower moving as a young boy with his head down sits with in front of broken wall behind him assault rifle in his hands)_

**katachi no deai shika **_( Soran Ibrahim raises his head and grips the rifle tightly with a determined look on his face)_

**nakatta no kanashii ne **_( Shows an older Setsuna F. Seiei with an emotionless look as he lays back on Gundam Exia on a ciff side.)_

**anata ni shinde mo ayamete hoshiku mo nai **_( Kira Yamato with his head down sits on the shoulder of Strike Gundam and raises his head to see a city in front of him being destroyed.)_

**onegai **_( Both Kira and Setsuna dressed in their pilot suits walk with backs turned and then look over their shoulders.)_

_(Shows a doll on the floor of a broken floor)_

**unmei sae nomikomare**_( Shows Lockon Stratos, Allelujah Haptism, Tieria Erde, Murrue Ramuis and Mu La Flaga)_

**shizumisou na umi e to **_( The four G-Weapons attacking the Archangel an explosion accurse and flying out of the smoke are Exia, Strike and Mobeous Zero) _

**negai yo kaze ni notte yoake **_( Shows Gundam Kyrios flying around an Orbital Elevator ( Shows Allelujah in the cockpit)before attacking a CGUE)_

**no kane o narase yo** _( Gundam Dynames spreading its arms while throwing its GN-Pistols into the air ( Shows Lockon in the Dynames cockpit grabbing its targeting gun)before taking its rifle and firing into the air.)_

**tori no you ni**_( Shows Strike fighting the Aegis with its beam saber in the ruins of a city.)_

**My wishes over their airspace** _( Watching the fight is (Kira's Love Interest) from the top of a broken building.)**  
**__**musuu no nami o koe **( Gundam Virtue spins around(Shows Tieria in the cockpit) before firing its shoulder cannons at Enacts.)_

**asu e tachimukau anata **_(Gundam Exia Spinning in the air before slashing down withs its GN-Sword.)_

**o mamoritamae **_( Shows Setsuna holding a red orb in his hands before (Setsuna's Love Interest) wearing a white dress takes the now blue orb and spreads her arms as a light surrounds her.)_

**My life I trade in for your pain**_ ( Exia with is green orb on its chest now glowing as it raises into the air and spreads its arms and legs as the GN-Particles behind it transform into wings.)_

**furimukazu habatake**_( Shows the Bridge of the Archangel and Ptolemy before closing up on both Murrue and Sumeragi. The Ptolemy flying around the earth.)_

**kono omoi o hakonde **_( Shows (Kira's and Setsuna's Love interest then changes to Yzak, Nicol, Dearka, Athrun and Le Creusent. Behind them are the G-Weapons.)_

**ano sora o tondeku **_( Shows the Gundam Meisters before closing up on Setsuna with his Pilot suit helmet on and goes from an emotionless look to a shocked one.)_

**mirai wa dare ni mo** _( Shows the Strike Gundam Launching from the Archangel.)_

**uchiotosenai **_( Shows Exia grab one of its beam sabers and points it in a striking position as it shows Setsuna, Kira , Tolle, Sai , Mirriallia , Kuzzey , Murrue , Mu and Serena.)_

**Phase Two: It's a Gundam**

**January 25, C.E. 71**

* * *

**Heliopolis**

The Remaining civilians were evacuating Heliopolis as the destruction continued. The last Moebius Mobile Armors were destroyed by Zaft Forces while Miguel was dealing with the ground forces made up of Infantry, Jeeps and Missile Trucks.

"A Level 8 Evacuation order has been issued for all of Heliopolis." The Colony's intercom called, "Residents are to make their way to the closest shelter at once."

Among the remaining evacuating civilians who weren't able to make to the Shelters was Kira and Setsuna's friends. Sai Argyle, Toelle Koenig, Kuzzey Buskirk, Serena Ismail and Miriallia Haw who were seeking in desperation for some sort of safe place in the chaos.

"What's going on?" A random civilian cried.

"Where are the shelters?

"Can't go that way! Try this route!"

As the five friends ran to try to get to safety, they and several other civilians were immediately halted as an explosion resounded in front of them, a large cloud of smoke pillowing from it.

**Morgenroete Factory District**

As the warehouse finally collapsed from the inside out in a massive explosion, the grey colored GAT-X105 Strike and GAT-X303 Aegis burst through the clouds along with the only fully colored Mobile Suit the GN-001 Exia. This caused the surrounding civilians to gasp in fear, awe and shock at the site of the three Mobile Suits along with the GINNs.

"There's more?!" One civilian exclaimed, confused by the event in front of him.

Athrun landed The Aegis landed next to Miguel's GINN.

"Athrun!" Miguel called to his fellow soldier, Happy for their success.

"Rusty failed." Athrun stated. Miguel looked towards the other machine with surprise.

"What?" He said.

"An officer of the Earth Forces has boarded the other machine." Athrun explained to his comrade. He continues to watch as the Strike crudely lands on the ground and lumbers forward as if it was a drunk guy walking out of a bar. Kira's friends as well as other civilians quickly run out of the way of the machine as it continues to stumble around.

Miguel then looked over to see a blue and white Mobile Suit with some sort of light coming from its back standing as well.

"Athrun, what about that machine who's piloting that one!" Miguel asked referring to the Exia.

Athrun was also shocked to see the Exia Standing correctly and not losing balance like the Strike.

"I don't know whose piloting that one, probably another Earth Forces pilot." he replies to his fellow Soldier.

Murrue continues to try and operate the Strike as efficiently as she can but to no avail as it continues to move around in the same manner. She then looks over to see another of the G-weapons standing not too far away from them as well. Kira is planted on her right side. He looks around the inside of the Cockpit until he noticed something on the monitors.

"Sai! Tolle! Kuzzey! Mir! Serena! "Kira exclaims at the sight of his fleeing friends, leaning over Murrue to get a better look at them. Unfortunately, his moment of joy is short lived as Miguel suddenly lets off a burst of bullets from his Heavy Assault Machine Gun. It caused the Mobile Suit to stagger. At this moment, Miguel mounts his Machine Gun on the GINN's back skirt and brings out its Heavy Sword. The GINN's looks to the Aegis behind it.

"Then I'll capture the grey machine!" Miguel declares, "You go ahead and leave with that one." His GINN turns back towards the Strike and starts to advance on it. Athrun opens his mouth to say something but stops himself as he looks toward the Strike.

"Kira? "Athrun thinks to himself, "No! It can't be! There's no way he could've been there."

He removes himself from his thoughts and lowers the Operating Keyboard and begins to look over The Aegis the OS.

Meanwhile Setsuna was also looking over the Exia's OS as well as looking over the Gundam's Systems.

"GN-001 Gundam Exia

Unit Type- Close Quarter Combat Mobile Suit

Height- 18.3 meters

Standard Weight- 57.2 metric tons

Armor type E-Carbon /GN-Comprised Armor

Power Plant/ GN-Drive

Propulsion System/ GN-Vernier

Armaments:

2x GN Vulcan

2x GN Beam Dagger

2x GN Beam Saber

2x GN Long Blade

GN Short Blade

GN Rifle/Sword

Veda Support System – ENABLE

Optical Camouflage-ENABLE

_'Everything seems in order now where's Kira and that Earth Forces Soldier.'_ Setsuna Thought as he looked around only to find another Gundam that looked to be unbalanced being attacked by a ZAFT GINN.

Narrowing his eyes Setsuna Moves The Exia towards the two in order to intervene in the conflict.

Meanwhile Miguel's GINN continues to advance on The Strike, its two passengers look on in worry as it continues to advance.

The GINN goes for a downward slash on the Gundam, however, It misses as it dodges to the right to evade the attack. The GINN hovers there for a few moments as the sudden movement causes Kira to jerk around on the spot. This causes him to unfortunately fall into Murrue's field of vision.

"Stay back!" Murrue shouts down to the boy, "do you want to die?"

"S-sorry…" Kira apologises again. He got back up to move to back to the side to Murrue, but then see's the GINN charging for them, holding its Heavy Sword in a Two-Handed fashion. Kira yell in terror at the sight.

The GINN jumps into the air, ready to do a leaping slash. Murrue quickly reacts and hits a button on the console with large red letters saying "PHASE SHIFT" appearing above it. In that moment, the Strike's dull colors were instead replaced with a bright red, blue and white color. The Strike raises its arms to block the oncoming attack from the GINN. The Heavy Sword does nothing as it clashes with the arm, with the exception of the sparks that erupt from the clash. Kira, and Athrun are surprise by what just happened.

"What?!" Miguel exclaims, confused as to why his Sword did not cut through the Strike's arms like butter as it done to countless Mobile Armors.

"This Mobile Suit…" Kira trails, startled as Murrue lets out a cry of pain.

Miguel's GINN boosts away as the Strike lowers its Guard.

"What's going on?! What's with that's Mobile Suits armor?!" He asks confusedly. Athrun appears on his screen.

"They're equipped with Phase Shift Armor." Athrun responds as the GINN lands back on the ground. "Once activated, a GINN's sabre is useless against it!"

Miguel looks back towards the Aegis as a Crimson Color covers the once dull colored Mobile Suit. A pair of Missiles immediately come soaring towards the Aegis which responds by letting off a volley of bullets from its head mounted CIWS, easily shredding the missiles apart. The Aegis then continues its volley and destroys the Missile Truck that dared to attack.

You get out of here!" Miguel commands Athrun, clearly not wanting to risk their prize. "There's no reason for you to stick around!"

Athrun looks back towards the Strike. A memory of Kira from his childhood surfaces before he looks away with frustration. The Aegis boosters roar to life as it flies away. Murrue and Kira watch as it does but that moment is short lived as the Strike's alarm beeps into life, alerting the two to the charging GINN.

"Watch out!" Kira yells.

Murrue responds to the GINN's charge by using its own CIWS to attack the GINN. Unfortunately, all of the shots miss the Mobile Suit. This is something which Kira picks up on.

"This Mobile Suit isn't even…"

Miguel lets out a scoff of amusement, "Superior armor alone won't save you!" He yells as he slashes at the Strike which dodges the blow. Miguel quickly spins around to target the Strike again with another slash. The Strike's two occupants brace for the impact as Miguel slashes across the Strike's chest, causing the Mobile Suit to stagger backwards. Miguel follows this combo up with another charge. "You don't have any movement!" he yells as his sword connects with the Strike again in a downwards slash, striking the Mobile Suit on the shoulder. The blow is too much for the Gundam as it flies backwards and straight into the building behind, Murrue all let out a grunt of pain from being jerked around so much.

Several nearby civilians are running away from the battle including Kira's friends.

"A Natural piloting a Mobile Suit?" Miguel exclaims, "don't make me laugh!" He shouts with a cocky tone. He advances on the Strike again, sword at the ready, as the Mobile Suit backs away.

It's in this moment that Kira realizes how close he is to his friends and as the GINN's sword thrusts towards them, he quickly dives for the controls and quickly makes the Strike duck beneath the oncoming attack and rams into the enemy Mobile Suit, causing the machine to fall backwards as Miguel yells out in surprise as his GINN smashes onto the ground away from the Strike.

The others on the ground look on in surprise at the retaliation as he checks to make sure that they are safe. Murrue look at the boy in surprise.

"You're a…" Murrue trails.

"There are still people around here!" Kira complains while accessing the Mobile Suit's systems through console, "If you're going to operate this thing, then put it to some good use!"

The GINN begins to get back on its feet as Miguel grunts in annoyance as the machine slowly lumbers back up. Meanwhile, Kira has accessed the Strike's OS and regards it with annoyance.

"This is ridiculous!" He yells, "how do you expect to operate a Mobile Suit as complicated as this with an OS like this!"

"It can't be helped! The OS was never completed!" Murrue explains.

Miguel manages to get his GINN back up and looks towards the Strike, anger gracing his features.

"Why you…!" He grinds through his teeth in annoyance.

Kira quickly turns towards Murrue at the sight of the GINN righting itself.

"Please move!" She looks at him confused, "Hurry!" he asserts himself. She quickly moves out of the pilot chair and into the position Kira was previously in, with some shifting here and there, as he grabs hold of the Operating Keyboard and sets to work on the OS. Murrue looks on as he continues his work, his eyes moving incredibly quickly as he processes the information.

"This kid…" she thinks.

The GINN assaults him again with its sword drawn. He quickly ceases his work and utilizes the Vulcans. This causes the GINN to slow down and stagger from the volley, eventually making a full stop.

"What?!" Miguel yells with confusion. He quickly recovers and slashes at the Strike. It easily evades the slash and punches the GINN in the face, flinging it backwards into a building as Miguel yells out as Kira's friends continue to watch the onslaught.

"Take the calibrations and reset the Zero Moment Point and CPG" Kira mutters to himself as he continues work on the Strike's OS, "Then connect the Control Module directly to the Molecular Ion Pump and reconstruct the neural linkage network!" He continues.

"Renew meta-active field, reactivate feed forward controls, convey function! Adjust Coriolis deviation, connect to motion routines! System online, initiate bootstrap!"

Miguel gets back up once again, "What's happened to that guy? He's suddenly moving better!" He wonders with confusion. He gives up on his Heavy Sword and mounts it back on his Left Skirt and re-equips his Machine Gun. He lets off a burst off automatic fire which connect to the Strike. While the Strike is unharmed, the shockwaves can be felt in the cockpit as its occupants grunt in pain. Kira quickly boosts into the air in order to evade the oncoming shots from the GINN. Miguel gives chase into the air and continues to let off bursts of Machine Gun fire at the Strike.

"Weapons! "Kira mutters in relief as he finds the file titled "OFFENSIVE" which reads only two weapons: The Vulcans, Assault Knives and…

"Armor Schneider? "Kira mutters, "that's it?!"

He wastes no time and quickly draws the two Assault Knives from the Strike's left and right skirt. Miguel's GINN lands and continues to rain fire on the Strike as the Strike lands back on the ground and continues to evade the bullets.

"You damn pest!" Miguel yells in annoyance.

"Not here!" Kira exclaims as he boosts the Strike directly towards the GINN when, all of a sudden a blue and white Mobile Suit with strange lights coming from its back appears in between the Strike and the GINN and cuts the GINN's arm off with an downward slash of its sword.

"What the hell!" Miguel yells in surprise of the Mobile Suits sudden appearance.

Setsuna in the Exia just looks at the GINN in front of him with calmness in his eyes waiting for it to make a move.

Once Miguel is out of shock he then fires his Machine gun in the other arm at the Exia which responses dodging the shot with ease as it reached across its body and drew a beam saber now wielding two blades he brought the saber down cutting the other arm clean off.

The Exia came back with the solid GN blade bringing it upwards cutting one of the GIINS legs off then made its final stroke bringing the beam saber across cutting the head clean off of the GINN as it fell.

Miguel just sits in his GINN shocked at what has transpired.

The Exia returned its weapons as the GINN hit the ground. Setsuna looked at the fallen GINN and murmured the words that he would say in future battles to come.

"Exia, Target Eliminated." Setsuna then turned to face the Strike which was holding its two Assault Knives in a defense position in front of it.

Suddenly, a woman's voice came over the comm. "_Pilot of the GN-001 Exia, identify yourself._"

"This is Setsuna F. Seiei piloting the Exia who is this." He replied to the woman over the comm.

_"Setsuna?!"_ said a voice over the comm who he recognized as the voice of Kira Yamato.

" You know him?" asked Murrue asked the Coordinator.

"Yeah he's the one of my friends." Kira said while nodding his head.

"Setsuna are you ok what happen how did you get that Mobile Suit?!" Kira asked his friend.

_"I found it"_ was Setsuna's only reply.

Then Murrue's vision began to blur before darkness consumed her.

**Meanwhile…**

Several shards were floating around in dark, desolate corridor. The corridor was littered with the corpses of Earth Alliance Personnel, their blood were floating in the air due to the zero gravity.

Ensign Natarle Badgiruel had just woken after drifting into one of the nearby walls, rousing her from unconsciousness. Unfortunately, she was treated to the rather gruesome sight of one of her deceased comrades dirtied and bloodied from the explosion. As she drifts back to the ground, she covers her mouth by the sight. However, she immediately snaps out of it and glances around, one thought crossing through her mind.

"The Ship… The Archangel, where is it?"

She quickly pushes the corpse away from her and heads into the opposite direction, looking for the ship.

**Outside Heliopolis**

The battle outside of the Colony was still raging as the Marseille-III Class was under brutal assault by Olor's GINN which, in this moment, had managed to disable the Transport Ship's engines right as it was heading straight towards Heliopolis. Olor simply flies away as he knows that the ship is doomed.

"I can't steer it!" The Marseille's pilot yells in terror, desperately trying to make any sort of maneuver possible that could prevent their inevitable fate. It accomplishes nothing as its Captain cries out in terror as the ship collides with the side of the Colony, bending its front at an impossible angle before exploding. At this moment, Olor's GINN is intercepted by Mu La Flaga and his Moebius Zero, who lets out a growl of frustration.

"Can't we do anything about this difference in power?!" He exclaims as he deploys his Gunbarrels to take down Olor's machine who still encircles the Mobile Armour and fires off shots with his Machine Gun. Mu manages to land a well placed shot which directly hits the Machine Gun, destroying it outright. Olor quickly draws his Heavy Sword, ready to charge at the Moebius Zero. However, Mu manages to land another hit and blasts the GINN in the shoulder, causing its entire arm to be blown off. Olor quickly dashes away in the hopes of escaping the fight.

Onboard the Nazca-Class Destroyer the _Vessalius_, Rau Le Creuset and Captain Fredrik Ades were watching the battle until the Communications Officer piped up.

"Olor's Suit has been heavily damaged," he informed the two men, "he's making an emergency return!"

"Firefighting unit, to B deck!" He commands over the comm.

"Olor's been hit?!" Ades queries with an incredulous tone, "in a battle like this?"

"There appears to be a rather annoying bug flying around." Le Creuset interjects.

"Huh?" Ades asks, turning towards Le Creuset in confusion for a moment before another message appears on the alert.

"Laser beacon from Miguel Aiman received!" The Communication Officer yells out, "It's an emergency!"

"If it's working well enough to cause Miguel to lose his unit…" Le Creuset trails. He gets out of chair and prepares to leave the bridge, "all the more reason why we cannot ignore these two." He states.

**Inside Heliopolis**

Natarle has found her way into one of the Control Rooms, all of the area was as black as sin as shards of the Colony floated around her.

"Anybody!" She cries out, "is there anybody there?!" She halts as a tattered and torn Captain's hat floats directly in front of her. She grabs it and squeezes it as tears begin to pour out of her eyes.

"Damn!" She chokes out between her sobs, "Aren't there any survivors?!"

A banging from one of the bulkheads beneath her alerts her as the door is kicked open and the Alliance Soldier Arnold Neumann comes out holding a flashlight.

"Ensign Badgiruel," he addresses her with relief as he shines his light on her, "I'm glad your okay!"

**Back outside**

Three flares, had just been launched indicating for the remaining ZAFT pilots to retreat back to the Gamow and Vessalius. This is exactly what they do as the remaining GINNs retreat as Mu La Flaga watches.

"They're retreating?" He exclaims, "but there's still something…" He narrows his eyes, "what is it?" He quickly engages his thrusters and takes off in another direction.

Meanwhile, Le Creuset is closing in on him in his ZGMF-515 CGUE.

"Do you sense me, the way that I sense you?" He wonders out loud, "Some unlucky karma, don't you think, Mu la Flaga?"

**With Kira and Setsuna**

The Strike and Exia were both in a kneeling position in a park. The Strikes Phase Shift Armor on the Strike deactivated leaving the Mobile suit in a dull gray color while Setsuna shut down the GN-Drive powering his suit and set it to recharge mode.

Both of the Machines cockpits opened up. At the same time Tolle, Sai, Serena, Kuzzey and Miriallia arrived at the scene.

Setsuna and Kira descending from the Exia's and Strike's cockpit "You were supposed to be in the shelters." Setsuna said in his normal monotone voice

"Sorry, guys," Mir replied. "But when we got outside, we kinda ended up in the middle of a battle between you and that GINN."

"You guys were amazing! And those machines were awesome!" Tolle shouted like a kid at Disney World. "Where'd those machines come from? And why are you!"

"Later?" Kira interrupted. "There's an injured person in here and I need some help carrying her out of this Mobile Sui-!"

"Gundam." Setsuna Interrupted Kira who now looked confused over what he said as well as their friends.

"Its name is Gundam" Setsuna said pointing to both Strike then to Exia.

**A little while later**

Murrue manages to wake up after falling unconscious from blood loss. Kira, Sai, Tolle, and Kuzzey were investigating the Strike with interest. Setsuna was inside the Exia going through its files and system functions trying to find out more about the origin of the Gundam while Miriallia and Serena sat next to Murrue's awakening form.

The Strike knelt down form to shelter Murrue who was lying underneath. The Exia was right next to it also in a knelt down form.

With a pained moan, Murrue managed to open her eyes and greeted to the sight of Miriallia and Serena both returned her look with a cheerful smile on their faces.

"I see you're awake." Mir says while Serena looks towards Kira to call him over, "Kira!"

As Kira walks towards her, Murrue holds her head in pain.

"Oh, you'd better stay still for now." He assures her. They both share a silent look as Kira looks guiltily at the ground.

"I'm sorry," he apologises, "I kinda got carried away during that fight and didn't focus on escaping." Miriallia and Serena quickly returned after walking away for a few moments with a canteen in Miriallia's hand.

"Care for some water?" She asked Murrue as she gestured the canteen towards her.

"This is awesome, the so-called Gundam!"

This statement alerts Murrue as she ceases her drinking and looks towards Kira's friends who are investigating the Strike.

"Does it move, or doesn't it?"

"Guy's stop playing with it!" Sai yells up to Toelle and Kuzzey who were currently interacting with the cockpit. Tolle quickly clambered back out.

"Why'd this one turn Grey while the other one still has color?" Kuzzey wondered.

"Maybe this one's main battery ran out or something?" Tolle answered.

"Get away from those machines!" Murrue yells out at them. They all turn towards her and are shocked when a bullet clangs next to them on the Strike's chest, causing them to duck their heads in fear.

At the same time Setsuna finishes going over the Exia's systems and fight simulation and opens up the cockpit only to hear the commotion going on outside.

"Stop! What are you doing?" shouted Kira. "They helped get you out of the cockpit and tended to your wound."

"I am grateful for your help," the Lieutenant said. "But these two machines are part of a top-secret military project. It isn't something civilians should be allowed to touch carelessly."

Deciding it was best not to cause a scene right now Setsuna listens to her command and hesitantly steps away from Exia.

"Stand over there." She commands. They don't hesitate in the slightest and immediately walk over to stand next to the others.

"Tell me your names."

"Sai Argyle."

"Kuzzey Buskirk."

"Tolle Koenig."

"Miriallia Haw."

"Serena Ismail."

"Setsuna F. Seiei."

Murrue pauses for a moment because of Setsuna's monotone voice before focusing her sights on Kira.

"Kira Yamato."

"I'm Murrue Ramius." She declares, "An officer with the Earth Forces."

"I hate to say this, but I cannot allow you to leave." She also declares

"What?" Everyone but Setsuna Yells.

"Regardless of how it happened, you have still seen a military secret." Murrue explains to them, "Until I reach the proper authorities and it is determined how the situation shall be handled, you have no choice but to remain here with me at all times."

"You're kidding!" Sai complains.

"You gotta be kidding me." Tolle added, "Are you outta your mind, that's ridiculous."

"Yeah why do we have to stay here while a war is going on!" Serena threw into the mix.

"You will do as I say!" Murrue asserts.

"We're citizens of Heliopolis, we're neutral!" Sai exclaims, "We have nothing to do with the military!"

"He's right!" Kuzzey concurs, "besides, what are the Earth Forces even doing here on Heliopolis in the first place? That doesn't make sense in the first place!"

"This is Orb territory we don't have to follow Earth Forces Soldiers!" Serena declares.

"That's right!" Tolle agrees.

Their outbursts were silenced as Murrue let off a couple of Pistol shots into the air. She then aims her pistol back on the group of friends.

"Be quiet!" She demands, "you kids do not understand anything!"

"By declaring neutrality and saying you have nothing to do with this, you can distance yourself from the issue." She rehearses, "You don't seriously believe that, do you?"

"The Earth's most vital secret was here and you have seen it." She states, "that is the reality you face."

"That was pretty rough." Sai complains.

"It may be pretty rough" Murrue responds, "But we're at war. Between Earth and The PLANTS. Between Coordinators and Naturals."

"It's because of that kind of thinking the world is so twisted." Setsuna replies

"What…?" Murrue trails off shocked by what this teenager has said.

"The war you speak of was cause by the twistedness inside the Earth Alliance also known as Blue Cosmos. It's because of them civilians like us are caught in the crossfire of your war." Setsuna finishes before turning around and walking back to Exia leaving the stun group of people behind.

Murrue was more stun by the look in the raven hair boys eyes as it looked as if he experienced war first hand. Though Murrue does believe that the basis for the war is stupid but she had a duty to fulfill as a Soldier of the Earth Forces.

**With Rau and Mu**

Rau is hiding behind some cover as he has spotted the enemy Mobile Armor slowly making its way inside Heliopolis. Mu can sense that there is some kind of familiar presence very close to him and instantly notices it when Rau's CGUE dives out of its hiding place and fires a few shots at his Mobile Armor. Mu quickly boosts forward to dodge the oncoming shots.

"Bastard!" Mu yells, "is that you, Rau Le Creuset?!"

He quickly deploys his Gunbarrels to attempt an assault on the CGUE. However, Rau easily dodges the attacks, continuing to fire on the insignificant Mobile Armor.

"You're always getting in my way, Mu La Flaga!" Rau responds, "though we probably share the same opinion!"

He ceases his fire at the Mobile Armor and quickly turns and flies into the entrance into Heliopolis. Mu lets out a growl of frustration as he reconnects his Gunbarrels.

"He's gone into Heliopolis!"

With no time to waste, Mu ignites his boosters and gives chase.

**Natarle**

"The only survivors are the few of us aboard the ship during the explosion." Neumann informs Natarle as they set foot on the Archangel's bridge, "but the few of us left are factory workers" he adds at the last second.

"What's the present situation?" Natarle queries, "What happened to the ZAFT Vessels?"

"I have no idea." Neumann responds, "We have our hands full just confirming things around us." He explains.

Natarle reaches the front console on the bridge and activates the Ship's primary power, causing the bridge to illuminate with life. A screen detailing the Archangel's damage appears. Luckily, the majority of systems are still green.

"The Archangel is quite the ship," Natarle complemented, "it'll take more than this to sink it."

"However, the harbor exit is blocked by a heap of rubble," Neumann informs Natarle, "we're completely trapped."

Natarle then tries the Radio System in the hopes of establishing some kind of contact with others. Unfortunately, a static-screen appears. Natarle gives a gasp of realization.

"The airwaves are still jammed , but…" She begins to say, "Then this was a diversion? ZAFT's true target was Morgenroete?!" Nuemann gives a gasp of his own the sudden realization.

"Damn!" Natarle cries with desperation, "what's the situation over there?!"

"What happened to the G-Weapons?" She wonders, "this doesn't tell me a thing!" She holds her head down in an almost defeated like fashion.

"05…ike… her… Forces… respon…" They both gasp at the voice over the radio.

**Heliopolis Park**

"X105 Strike here, Earth Forces, please respond!" Kira continues to call over the Radio Headset, desperately hoping that someone would reply, "Earth Forces, please respond!" His only reply was static, he responds to it with a solemn look.

The sound of a large supply truck then alert him as he gets out of the Mobile Suit to see Sai arrive with the vehicle that Murrue had sent him after. Miriallia had decided to stay behind and watch Murrue. Serena was standing next to the Exia waiting for her adopted brother to finish whatever he's doing up there. Sai quickly disembarks the vehicle and runs up to the group's position.

"The Number five trailer you asked for," He turned around to look back at the Vehicle, which Tolle and Kuzzey were stood next to, clearly exhausted "that's the one right?"

"Yes, thank you." Murrue responds.

"And?" He asks, "what do you want us to do after this?"

"Get the Striker Pack." Murrue answers, still holding her bandaged arm in pain, "Once that's done, Kira, try contacting them again one more time."

Setsuna just watches standing on the Exia's cockpit still thinking on how the Gundams he and Kira have been piloted and the Gundam that saved him as a child are connected in some way. He can still remember it as if it were yesterday.

**(FLASHBACK)**

_C.E. 66_

_The Tan middle eastern mobile suit turned to face Soran Ibrahim taking aim before it could fire a bright pinkish red beam streaked down right through the top of the suit causing it to fall. He watched as similar beams streaked down from the sky destroying the other mobile suits in a similar fashioned. He looked around and then upward to where he saw a mobile suit flying there as if held aloft by the glow that was coming from its back as it turned it faced him the mobile suit the light increased spreading as if it were an angles wings. Soran eyes were now widen with shock and awe as the angelic mobile suit stood in front of him._

"Gundam" Setsuna murmurs to himself as he wondered what all this means.

**Back with Mu and Rau**

Rau just flew out of cover and opened fire on the Moebius Zero. The Mobile Armor is able to dodge the oncoming bursts of fire from the CGUE. Mu lets out a groan of frustration.

"Why, in a place like this?!" He exclaims as he begins to fire shots of his Linear Gun, the yellow beam missing the White Mobile Suit as it strafes to the right and instead colliding with the hangar doors behind it, causing them to explode. Mu flies straight through it and is unfortunately greeted with more burst of Machine Gun fire from the CGUE as it flies backwards. Mu, once again dodges the shots and attempts to acquire a lock. The CGUE flies behind even more cover. Mu lets out a grunt of frustration at this.

"I'd be glad if you disappeared right about now, Mu!" Rau says as he boosts out of his hiding space and manages to land a direct hit on the Moebius Zero's top Gun barrel, causing Mu to deploy them all and eject the damage one, it causes a chain reaction. He retreats in an opposite direction as Rau follows.

**On the Archangel**

"Launch the ship?" Nuemann asks incredulously, "that's impossible with the number of people we have!" He tries to reason.

"If you time to argue, spend it on finding a way to do it!" Natarle rebuts him, she learns forward with a stern expression, "Morgenroete could still be under attack, you know!"

The door opens and the three Alliance Soldiers known as Jackie Tonomura, Romero Pal and Dalida Lolaha Chandra II as Natarle continues her speech.

"Are you suggesting we remain here and ignore what is happening there?"

"I brought them!" Jackie chirps up, alerting Natarle to their presence.

"Take your seat!" She commands, as she looks back to them, "Just do as the computer instructs you!"

"Yes ma'am!" They all reply as Romero and Dalida enter the two back-to-back seats behind her while Jackie goes to sit in the Co-Pilot's chair.

"Those ZAFT Vessels are still out there!" Nuemann contines to argue, "we're in no position to fight!"

"I know that!" She responds, turning to him, "Prepare to fire Assault Cannons as we activate the ship!"

"You can do that, can't you, Chief Petty Officer?"

He looks at her for a moment before sitting in the pilot's chair and turns back around to face the front.

"Begin takeoff sequence!" She commands, "due to the urgency, we'll omit C-30 to L-21 from the process!"

"Main power, online!"

A countdown timer for takeoff starts for the Archangel as several status readings also appear on the screen.

"Output increase stable." Jackie declares, "450 seconds to required rating."

"That's too long!" Natarle replies, "what's the status of the conduits to Heliopolis?"

"They're unharmed!" Jackie lets out a gasp of surprise.

"Draw power from them!" Natarle continues to order, "Conduit online! Relay power to accumulator!"

"Confirming connection! Flow stable, twenty seconds to required rating!" The timer changed from 450 seconds to 20 seconds. The crew continued going through all systems.

"Life Support Systems satisfactory."

"CIC online"

"Weapon systems online. FCS contact."

"Magnetic field chamber and pellet dispenser idling stable."

"Holding external shock dampener at maximum output."

"Contact main power. Engine stable."

"All Archangel systems online. Preparations for takeoff complete!"

"Seal all airtight bulkheads!" Natarle orders, "All hands, be prepared for sudden impacts and damage to the ship."

"Proceed slowly. Archangel, take off!"

The ship's engines roar into life as the White and Red Battleship slowly starts to move forward through the Debris-ridden hangar. The Archangel's Launch bay doors open as the Lohengrin are brought out and begins charging.

**Rau and Mu…**

Rau continues to evade to evade Mu's attempt at hitting the CGUE as he dodges every shot from the Moebius Zero's Gun barrels and Linear Gun. He's quick enough to be able to approach the remaining Gunbarrel and crush it with his CGUE'S feet leaving Mu's only weapon being the single Linear Gun mounted on the Moebius Zero. Mu fires a couple of shots with his Linear Gun which are still unable to hit his target.

**With The Exia And Strike**

Kira quickly maneuver's the Strike in front of the Supply truck with its back towards it while Setsuna inside Exia going through a simulation battle to improve him piloting skills. The top of the trailer pulls open to reveal its content inside. A standard Power pack which appeared to mount on the back. A green shoulder pad comprised of a 120MM Anti-Ship Gun which looked like a Gatling Gun as well as two 350 MM Gun Launchers. Finally, the "Agni" 320 MM Hyper Impulse Beam Cannon. Kira climbed out of the cockpit of the Strike.

"Which is the power pack?" He queries Murrue loudly so that she can hear him.

"The Weapons and Power Pack are together in one unit!" She explains, "Mount the whole unit!"

Outside the Colony Mu is still desperately trying to evade the CGUE.

"The evacuation orders are still in effect, I guess." Miriallia randomly says.

"I wonder if my father and the others evacuated safely." Sai wonders. Kuzzey lets out a long sigh.

"I wanna hurry up and go home!" He whines.

"Don't worry guys." Serena tried to reassure them. "I'm pretty sure our families got out safely and are now on their way to Orb as we spe-."

A loud explosion from above interrupted her. Everyone looked up to see a ball of fire coming from a part of the central shaft of Heliopolis. A ZAFT CGUE emerged from the fireball, followed by an Earth Forces Moebius Zero. The CGUE's Signal eye looks towards where the Strike and Exia were.

"So those are the two?" He thinks out loud.

"The last two units?" Mu also wonders.

Rau changes the direction of his CGUE and instead heads straight for the two Gundams. He gets very close before dodges as Mu's Zero heads straight for him. He still kicks up dust as the wind causes Kira's friends to hold their hands up to block it.

Setsuna Activates Exia and flies off towards the 2 machines. During this, the CGUE sliced off part of the barrel of the Zero's gun, rendering it helpless, and that same CGUE now had its eye set on the two machines on the ground.

Setsuna aim's the Exia's GN-Rifle at the CGUE and opened fire. But the CGUE effortlessly dodged every shot as it flew towards them.

_`He's good.,'_ he thought as the Exia flies in the air as if it were weightless.

Setsuna fired the GN-Rifle at the CGUE as it flew away from where Kira and the others were. He had to distract the ZAFT machine long enough for the Launcher Striker to be mounted on the Strike and for Serena and the others to get away from the area.

Sure enough, the CGUE turned and began to fire as Setsuna dodged his energy shots effortlessly.

Setsuna new the pilot was clearly an experienced ace by the way his piloting skills were. Even this is Setsuna's second time piloting Exia not counting the simulations he'd been doing, he was still able to put up a good fight.

Rau Le Creuset was beginning to get more intrigued by this Mobile Suit in front of him as it moved as if it were weightless.

Athrun had reported that not only had the Strike stayed in the hands of the Earth Forces, but that there was a third mysterious machine had been built and was still in their hands.

He had rendered Mu La Flaga, defenseless and had been about to destroy the two deactivated mobile suits, when the blue and white machine came online and started firing at him, trying to draw him away from the other unit. Another reason Rau was Intrigued by this pilots skill inside that machine.

"You're pretty good with a gun, but let's see how you fair against a sword," he said over an open frequency as he switched from the CGUE's rifle to its sword.

Setsuna heard Le Creuset's challenge to him as he extended Exia's rifle to sword mode.

The CGUE's and the Gundam's swords clashed together.

Setsuna then separated from the clash and spun Exia around while swinging its GN-Sword aiming for the CGUE'S head.

Rau blocked the attack before using his thrusters and pushed the Exia back a bit before slashing down on to the Exia's Shoulder. But the Exia spun again and dodged the attack while pulling out a Beam Saber with its other hand.

Rau was surprised by the new armament in the Exia's hand but was still able to block both of the Exia's blades.

The two machines continued to exchange blows. Every time Setsuna would attack, the CGUE effortlessly dodged, blocked or parried his attacks. Whenever the CGUE attacked the Exia, Setsuna managed to block or dodge the ZAFT ace's ruthless attacks as well.

Down below Miguel had managed to get out of his fallen GINN and was now watching the CGUE and Exia's battle. He was amazed that the pilot of that Suit could movie with such fluency and wondered how it was able to fly without thrusters of its own.

**Archangel**

"Fire assault cannons as we reach maximum battle speed!" Natarle commands.

The "Lohengrin" Positron Cannons both breathe into life as an intense red beam erupts from both of them, blowing open the hangar doors.

"What?" Rau wonders as the large explosion distracts him from his prey, turning his CGUE to the massive explosion to take in the sight of the Archangel bursting through the explosion.

Setsuna also turns the Exia towards the explosion as well and sees a massive white and red Battleship burst out.

"What is that!" he wonders as the battle died down by the Archangel's arrival.

Miguel also was shocked to see the sudden arrival of the Archangel as well and started to get nervous by the whole situation they were in.

Kira also takes in the sight of the White Battleship and wonders if its here to help them as does the group of friends down below.

**Somewhere On Earth**

A man with light brown hair and black eyes wearing a red suit with a white dress shirt underneath and blue tie was sitting on a chair drinking scotch from a wine glass watching the fight between the Exia and CGUE and the arrival of the Archangel from a giant monitor infront of him.

Behind stood a man with green hair and purple eyes wearing white and blue clothing was standing behind him smiling as he also watched the footage.

"This is a live feed?" asked the man in red.

"Yes Mr. Corner, This is live straight from Heliopolis." replied the green haired companion with a calm voice

The man stood up and walked over to the open balcony as he looked down over the city view in front of him with a smile on his face.

"Ribbons, it has begun… humanities reformation…" Alejandro Corner smiled as the ice shifted in his glass of scotch.

Ribbons Almark nodded smiling at the news.

**End Credits -Anna Ni Issho Datta No Ni**

**arifureta yasashisa wa kimi wo  
toozakeru dake  
tsumetaku kimi suteta kokoro wa  
samayou bakari **

**sonna kakko warusa ga  
ikiru to iu koto nara  
samuzora no shita  
me wo tojite iyou**

**anna ni issho datta no ni  
yuugure wa mou chigau iro  
semete kono tsuki akari no shita de  
shizuka na nemuri wo**

**Well that ends this chapter hope you all enjoyed it. Please Review favorite and all that stuff and leave comments of what you would like to see in the story.**

_**ALSO POLL NOW UP ON MY PAGE VOTE FOR WHO SETSUNA F. SEIEI WILL BE PAIRED UP WITH FOR THIS STORY. **_

_******Until Next Time!**_


	3. CH3 Collapsing land and Celestial Being

**Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Seed **

**Rise of the Gundam Meisters**

**I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM 00 GUNDAM SEED GUNDAM SEED DESTINY OR ANY GUNDAM PRODUCT OR MUSIC CHOICES EVER THEY ARE ALL OWNED BY THERE RIGHTFUL CREATORS and so enjoy chapter 3**

Phase Three: Collapsing Land and the first intervention

Year 71 of the Cosmic Era, Earths fossil fuels have been depleted. Humanity has devoted itself to a new energy resource, solar electricity. At the end of a half century long project, a solar electricity generator was built, centered around 3 orbital elevators 50,000 kilometers in length. For the construction of these colossal structures which produce near infinite amount of energy, the world separated itself into groups of nations: The Earth Union Alliance which is centralized around the Americas who go against anything Coordinator, The Human Reformation League or HRL centered around Russia, China and India, The Orb Union a neutral state centered around island. The Advanced European Union or AEU. And the Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty also known as ZAFT which is located in the space colonies called PLANTS. However even in the new era, Humanity is still unable to live together as one.

**Start Daybreak's Bell**

_(Both Exia and Strike fall to earth while circling an Orbital Elevator while green and blue paticles trail behind them.)_

_Title:_** Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Seed: Rise of the Gundam Meisters**

**nee konna **_( Shows a desert flower moving as a young boy with his head down sits with in front of broken wall behind him assault rifle in his hands)_

**katachi no deai shika **_( Soran Ibrahim raises his head and grips the rifle tightly with a determined look on his face)_

**nakatta no kanashii ne **_( Shows an older Setsuna F. Seiei with an emotionless look as he lays back on Gundam Exia on a ciff side.)_

**anata ni shinde mo ayamete hoshiku mo nai **_( Kira Yamato with his head down sits on the shoulder of Strike Gundam and raises his head to see a city in front of him being destroyed.)_

**onegai **_( Both Kira and Setsuna dressed in their pilot suits walk with backs turned and then look over their shoulders.)_

_(Shows a doll on the floor of a broken floor)_

**unmei sae nomikomare**_( Shows Lockon Stratos, Allelujah Haptism, Tieria Erde, Murrue Ramuis and Mu La Flaga)_

**shizumisou na umi e to **_( The four G-Weapons attacking the Archangel an explosion accurse and flying out of the smoke are Exia, Strike and Mobeous Zero) _

**negai yo kaze ni notte yoake **_( Shows Gundam Kyrios flying around an Orbital Elevator ( Shows Allelujah in the cockpit)before attacking a CGUE)_

**no kane o narase yo** _( Gundam Dynames spreading its arms while throwing its GN-Pistols into the air ( Shows Lockon in the Dynames cockpit grabbing its targeting gun)before taking its rifle and firing into the air.)_

**tori no you ni**_( Shows Strike fighting the Aegis with its beam saber in the ruins of a city.)_

**My wishes over their airspace** _( Watching the fight is (Kira's Love Interest) from the top of a broken building.)**  
musuu no nami o koe **( Gundam Virtue spins around(Shows Tieria in the cockpit) before firing its shoulder cannons at Enacts.)_

**asu e tachimukau anata **_(Gundam Exia Spinning in the air before slashing down withs its GN-Sword.)_

**o mamoritamae **_( Shows Setsuna holding a red orb in his hands before (Setsuna's Love Interest) wearing a white dress takes the now blue orb and spreads her arms as a light surrounds her.)_

**My life I trade in for your pain**_ ( Exia with is green orb on its chest now glowing as it raises into the air and spreads its arms and legs as the GN-Particles behind it transform into wings.)_

**furimukazu habatake**_( Shows the Bridge of the Archangel and Ptolemy before closing up on both Murrue and Sumeragi. The Ptolemy flying around the earth.)_

**kono omoi o hakonde **_( Shows (Kira's and Setsuna's Love interest then changes to Yzak, Nicol, Dearka, Athrun and Le Creusent. Behind them are the G-Weapons.)_

**ano sora o tondeku **_( Shows the Gundam Meisters before closing up on Setsuna with his Pilot suit helmet on and goes from an emotionless look to a shocked one.)_

**mirai wa dare ni mo** _( Shows the Strike Gundam Launching from the Archangel.)_

**uchiotosenai **_( Shows Exia grab one of its beam sabers and points it in a striking position as it shows Setsuna, Kira , Tolle, Sai , Mirriallia , Kuzzey , Murrue , Mu and Serena.)_

**Human Reform League Orbital Elevator**

Within Heaven's Pillar, the Human Reform League's orbital elevator, a grand party was taking place in celebration of the tenth anniversary of the first energy transfer, making it the second of the three orbital elevators to come online. But that was just the publicly stated reason for the party, which has second, less obvious reason to be held. This grand affair was designed to serve as a sign that despite the war the Human Reform League was still strong. It showed that they were not afraid to hold this celebration, whose invited guests include top military leaders, influential politicians, and the financial elite, in space where ZAFT had a stronger presence.

But there was little fear of an attack as a multitude of Laohu-class transports and their accompanying mobile suits kept a tight patrol, aided by reinforcements brought in to tighten security in order to protect the VIPs.

The party was being held within a special ballroom built in an extension of the upper geostationary orbital station. This not only granted it a breathtaking view of both Earth and space, but also allowed those inside to enjoy zero gravity.

"Would you like something to drink, Miss?" One waiter with a tray of drinks sealed in specially designed zero gravity containers asked as he floated up behind a woman in a pink Chinese dress.

The woman turned and said cheerfully, "Yes, I'll take one."

The woman was young, in her latter teenage years but not quite a full adult. She was very petite and looked very cute, a cuteness that the dress accentuated into a sophisticated beauty. The waiter couldn't help but blush and avert his eyes.

The woman's name was Wang Liu Mei, heiress to the wealthy and powerful Wang family. She giggled cutely as she took a drink. "You know, I think the sign of a true man is one who is unafraid to blush." With that she turned and floated away, sipping her drink. She took a sip of the bottle's contents it was then a young mature looking man wearing a dark blue changshan approached her, his hair pulled back in a loose ponytail.  
"It has begun, my mistress" he informed her, as she finished sipping from the bottle her eyes narrowed, her expression changing from playful to serious.  
"I see, they have begun to move. Celestial Being's Gundam Meisters…"

"Yes, but can they continue the plan even without the Exia."the young man asked again.

"We'll just have to see won't we.." she answers.

X0x0x0x0xx0x00x0xx0x0x0x0x00x0x0x0xx0x0x0x0xx0x0x0 x0x0x0xx0x0x

In space, 50,000 kilometers above the Earth where the upper orbital ring and the photovoltaic energy collection array resided, flashes of light could be seen as space debris struck the electromagnetic shield.

"There's another response from E-sensor" muttered one of the CIC officers, the monitor in front of him blinked as it brought up new information. "There's been a lot of debris today."  
"Isn't it a little big?" asked the officer to his left.  
"I'm sure some debris from an old satellite got stuck." Remarked another.  
"Make sure we're on high alert." their commanding officer told them "Don't forget that they're holding the ceremony at the Pillar of Heaven."

Roger, Captain," said the first as he complied with the order. The image that was brought up showed the site of the contact, revealing the presence of several unknown objects that were flying so close to the usually invisible barrier that they were physically brushing against it. "What? I'm going to try and enlarge the image."

The enlarged the image revealed that the objects were mobile suits, two of which were carrying heavy missile equipment.

"They're Mobile Suits!" exclaimed the soldier, already using all available equipment to identify the make and model of the machines as space use Hellions. "They must have slipped in with the debris beyond the primary sensor net and used the natural interference from the electromagnetic shield to hide from our sensors."

"That's crazy," proclaimed another soldier. "To make that plan work they have to be right up against the barrier, and if that causes too much interference with their systems…" the soldier didn't need to finish his sentence as one of the four mobile suits suddenly exploded.

"These guys are determined," muttered the Captain, understanding how strong their resolve was if they were willing to commit suicide to accomplish their objectives. "Scramble the defense forces!"

Within the mobile suit hangar the on-call pilots were quickly geared up, loaded into their MSJ-06II-E Tieren Space Type mobile suits, and launched into space. The three massive machines chased after their terrorist quarry, which composed of three modified Hellion Medium space types, in an attempt to intercept, however the prey slid behind the massive orbital ring to hide from the HRL mobile suits who couldn't risk damaging the ring.

The Tierens' rockets burned to propel the mobile suits around the ring in pursuit, but it was too late as the hatches on the Hellions' missile launcher opened, freeing three missiles that rocketed forward heading straight for the section containing the anniversary party goers.

But before the missiles could get halfway there, there were several bright flashes of light that intercepted the missiles, causing them to explode spectacularly. The shockwave from the explosions and little bits of debris still struck the elevator, but it was only enough to shake it, not damage it.

The HRL pilots had only a moment to be surprised before an unknown object rushed past him at amazing speed. "What! What was that?"

"It's a Gundam." Wang Liu Mei whispered, outside a white and orange mobile armor approached the pillar. "Gundam Kyrios."

"What's that!" yelled the Lieutenant as he sped towards the pillar, his wingmen close behind him.  
"Sumeragi's predictions are quite impressive." The mobile armor pilot said to himself. Two of the Hellion's turned to face the mobile armor and opened fire whilst the other made a break for it, charging towards the pillar, the mobile armor did several barrel rolls, dodging the incoming bullets before firing several rapid bursts from its beam sub-machine gun, destroying both Hellions.  
"Damn it, no way I can reach him or attack without damaging the pillar." He grumbled, seeing that the remaining Hellion was too far ahead for him to intercept. "Tieria!" he called out, unable to do anymore as the remaining mobile suit continued its suicide run.

"An unknown is charging in!" the 2nd CIC officer informed his Commanding officer, when suddenly a large bulky white and black mobile suit flew up in front of the pillar blocking the GINNs path, spraying mysterious green particles over a large area, the unknown suits presence interfering with all communication and radar devices near its location, shutting down systems and leaving the party-goers more confused than before, save one Wang Liu Mei "Virtue." She whispered.

"Virtue. Eliminating the target" the new arrivals pilot announced, the suit brought a massive cannon to bear, and after a short delay unleashed a blast equal in power to a Lohengrin positron cannon if not greater, vaporizing the remaining suit.  
"Third phase completed." Its pilot informed the mobile armor pilot who had just caught up.  
"Don't you think that was a bit to much…" the pilot muttered back, having seen the blast along with all the party-goers, who turned to look out the window and saw both the mobile suit and mobile armor, the news reporter who was at the ceremony struck with awe as her cameraman was filming the two unknown arrivals.  
"what…what is that?" she stammered.

X0x0x0x0xx0x00x0x0x0x0x0xx0x0x0xXXx00x0x0xx00xx0Wi ngZerox00xx

**Heliopolis**

Setsuna, Kira and the others stared at the massive warship as it soared into Heliopolis, trailing some smoke from the explosion it had no doubt been the cause of. From his standpoint, he knew wasn't a ZAFT vessel. If it were, it would have blasted its way into Heliopolis' superstructure. This ship had come from _within_ Heliopolis. Which in turn meant that it had been built here, along with the Gundam.

The CGUE Setsuna had been dealing with sheathed its sword and rearmed itself with its rifle, before its thrusters propelled the mobile suit towards the new warship. It strafed the massive carrier, but its bullets proved ineffective against the ship's armor.

"This time..." he muttered to himself, eyes narrowing at the sight in front of him.

The CGUE circled around, looking as if it was about to perform another strafing run on the ship. It seemed that way until the CGUE suddenly changed course and rocketed downwards, heading towards where the Strike was and…

_'The others!'_ Setsuna thought as he sped towards the CGUE as fast as the Exia would let him, intent on intercepting the ZAFT mobile suit before it attacked the Strike and his friends near it. Setsuna used the Exia's GN-Rifle and fired at the CGUE resulting on the mobile suits right leg being blown off.

His efforts to reach the mobile suit would prove futile, as the CGUE opened fire with its rifle on the Strike and, whether he wanted to or not, the people near it.

Setsuna knew he was unable to do anything at this range. As if on cue, Kira worked the controls inside the Strike's cockpit, moving the Strike into the path of the CGUE's bullets, protecting everyone.

"Targeting civilian's!" Setsuna gritted his teeth in rage as he fired the Exia's rifle at the CGUE once more.

The CGUE flew upwards, dodging the shots. As it did, the **Archangel**fired four missiles at the CGUE. The CGUE's pilot expertly shot down two missiles and avoided the other two. Deprived of their target, the missiles wildly spun out of control and collided with Heliopolis's central shaft.

_'This colony has taken a serious amount of damage that it might start to break apart... if that happens.' _Setsuna was pulled out of his thoughts as he noticed the CGUE trying to assault the Archangel again.

Setsuna keyed the comm unit. "Kira Yamato, We have to get the ZAFT mobile suit out of here or else this colony will be destroyed. I'll distract him, and when you get the chance, shoot him with your weapon."

_"Roger,"_ Kira replied as the Strike's massive Agni hyper-impulse cannon swiveled under its arm and into firing position.

Setsuna got to work on his part as he aimed and fired the Exia's GN-Sword/Rifle at the CGUE, confident that Kira would make sure that the Exia wouldn't get caught in the blast.

As Setsuna thought, the CGUE's pilot easily avoided the shots. Aware that its quarry had returned, the CGUE focused its attention on Exia and raised its rifle at him.

The ZAFT pilot was about to fire when a massive red beam streaked towards it. The ace barely dodged the beam, losing his mobile suit's right arm in the process. Kira and Setsuna watched in horror as the beam continued on its destructive path and pierced Heliopolis's superstructure, opening a giant hole in the colony.

"Heliopolis..." Setsuna murmured as he watched the CGUE flee through the hole the Strike had made with the power of its hyper-impulse cannon.

Setsuna knew without a doubt, ZAFT wouldn't be letting them off that easily if they could force an ace pilot to retreat. He briefly wondered if the colony's structural integrity would be able to withstand any more damage.

**Rau**

"How could they allow a Mobile Suit to have that much firepower?" Rau murmured to himself as he eyed the Strike before looking at the Exia.

"And that one, is it one of those machines that _he_ told me about?" Rau couldn't help but wonder as he successfully makes his escape through the hole.

**Archangel Bridge**

"The enemy Mobile Suit is retreating!" Jackie informed Natarle.

Natarle breathed a sigh of relief that they managed to scare off the enemy.

"We're landing. Adjust speed to match ground rotation." She commanded, "Be cautious of gravity kicking in."

**Meanwhile, aboard the Vessalius…**

The engineering crew aboard the Nazca-Class are hard at work recovering as much data as they can from their latest bounties as well as getting to work on improving the inferior OS that is currently being utilized on each Mobile Suit.

"All unauthorized personnel are restricted from access to areas designated to captured Mobile Suits." Came the voice of the Communications Officer over the Ship-Wide intercom.

Meanwhile, Athrun was hard at work assisting the Engineering crew in rewriting the Aegis' OS. As he worked flashes of his childhood departure from Kira kept occurring in his mind.

"Security clearance is in effect for all maintenance crew until confirmation that Mobile Suits pose no threat." The communications officer continued as Athrun kept seeing childhood flashes as he was working. What also flashes across his mind is his recent encounter with Kira.

"Failure to comply will result in disciplinary action."

An alarm broke Athrun out of his Thoughts as one of the engineers assisting him gave a yell of confusion as his console started to malfunction.

"Sorry!" Athrun apologizes, "I started working on yours as well by mistake."

"Oh, don't worry." One of the engineers assures him, "we're done with the external check and recharging. What about you?"

"I'm done as well." Athrun informs them, "But how'd they manage with an OS like this?" He can't help but wonder as moves the Operating Keypad away from himself. The proximity alarmed roared through the ship alerting Athrun.

"Commander Le Creuset has returned." The Communication's Officer informed the crew over the intercom, "There's damage from a direct hit. Firefighting and relied squads to B Deck." The order came as Rau's damaged CGUE entered the hangar and impacted against the safety net, preventing him from just crashing into the hangar.

"The commander's unit lost an arm and a leg?!" One of the Aegis' engineers questioned with an incredulous tone.

Athrun also peers out of his cockpit to observe the damaged CGUE with the same confusion as the engineers.

"How'd that happen?" He can't help but wonder as the Cooling Systems begin to scrub the damaged CGUE.

"But if it was against him, then…"

'_Would that make you an enemy Kira?'_

**Back with the Archangel…**

The Strike and The Exia landed inside one the Archangel's mobile suit catapults with a soft touch. They knelt down, side by side, and lowered their hands, allowing their precious living cargo to get off. Lt. Ramius, Tolle, Mir, and the others stepped off the hands of the Strike and Exia and onto firm ground.

"Lt. Ramius!" Ensign Badgiruel called as she and members of the Archangel's surviving crew ran towards the people and the mobile suits.

"Ensign Badgiruel," Murrue acknowledged the other woman.

Badgiruel saluted her superior. "I'm relieved to see that you're alright."

Ramius returned her salute. "You as well. I'm pleased to see that you were able to protect the _Archangel_. You do realized that you saved our lives."

"But... if I may ask... who are those kids?" Badgiruel asked, her eyes on the students.

As if on cue, the cockpits of the Exia and the Strike opened as Setsuna and Kira climbed out and descended to the deck.

The _Archangel_'s crew stared in disbelief at the two teenagers climbed out of the two top-secret mobile suits.

Come on, what's going here?" Kojiro Murdoch exclaimed with an incredulous tone, "What's going on here? Those machines were piloted by a couple of kids?" He looked towards Jackie, "you mean to tell two kids piloted those things?" He wondered as Kira and Setsuna reacheed the others.

"Lieutenant Ramius, what's going on?" Natarle asks her comrade. She gave a slight gasp and looks as if ready to say something before closing her mouth and looking at the ground with a secretive expression.

"Wow, what a surprise." A male voice caught their attention as everyone turned to see a blond haired man wearing a purple EA flight suit approached the group.

"And you are...?" Murrue questioned.

"I'm Lieutenant Mu La Flaga of the Seventh Orbital Fleet." He addressed her with a salute, "nice to meet you."

He is met by a large crowd of salutes from the Military Staff.

"I'm Lieutenant Murrue Ramius of Sector Two, Fifth Special Division." She addressed him.

"Ensign Natarle Badgiruel of the same division." She also addressed.

"I'd like to board this ship." He requested, "Who's in charge here?"

Ensign Badgiruel looked hesitant for a moment before answering, "The captain and all other senior officers of this ship died when the explosions went off."

"What?" Murrue said in disbelief.

"Therefore, I believe Lt. Ramius is now the highest in command." Badgiruel said. "There are only a dozen or so of us left, mostly non-commissioned officers and workers from Morgenroete."

Mu sighed. "Oh, man... What a disaster this is turning out to be... Well, in any case, permission to come aboard, Lieutenant Ramius. The Ship I came in was shot down." He explained.

"Oh uh sure," she managed to say, "I'll give you permission."

Mu nodded and glanced over at the group of teenagers standing around the mobile suits. "And who are they?"

Murrue answered. "As you can see, they're civilians."

Indicating to Setsuna and Kira, she continued. "These two boys took control of the GN-001 Exia and GAT-X105 Strike, and one of them able to defeat a GINN, and both drove that CGUE off, and protect the rest of us."

"A GINN?" Natarle asked incredulously as the Crew begin to whisper to themselves about the revelation, "Those kids did that?"

"I came here to escort the pilots who would be piloting those Mobile Suits." Mu explained, "where are they?"

"The captain was welcoming them when the attack started. They all died. Even the reserve pilots," Natarle replied.

Mu nodded absently before he approached Kira and Setsuna. "You two... you're Coordinators, aren't you?"

The crew of the Archangel collectively gasped, as Kira and Setsuna's friends tensed up with worry.

"Yes,"

"No"

they answered at the same time.

"Coordinator?" one of the soldiers muttered.

"They're with ZAFT...?" came the whisper of another.

"Stop looking at Kira and Setsuna like that!" Tolle shouted. "Kira may be a Coordinator, but he's not on their side! They're with us! And Setsuna's not lying he's a natural"

A group of armed soldiers immediately raised their rifles at the group of teenagers.

"Leave them alone!" Mir said, placing herself between Kira, Setsuna, and the soldiers. "It was Kira and Setsuna who fought to protect us against the ZAFT mobile suit!"

"So what if he's a Coordinator? Doesn't change the fact that he has done three things for you that entitles him to some damn gratitude." Serena yelled as she gestured to Murrue and Kira Yamato.

"First, he saved the life of one of your own people. If he was an enemy he would have killed her when she fainted from blood loss but instead chose to save her life for you."

She then gestures to Setsuna F. Seiei.

"He stopped the Strike from falling into ZAFT's hands and ensuring that you still have a fighting chance in this war."

"But he's a coordinator!" One of the soldiers reasoned.

"So What they still saved not only ours but your lives as well!" Tolle yelled at the soldiers.

_'They're all...'_ Kira thought.

"It's because of misunderstandings like is the reason why this world doesn't see eye to eye." Setsuna whispers to himself thinking of his childhood life once again. **(That line I kinda got from awakening of trailblazer.)**

"Lower your rifles!"

Murrue stepped into the firing line and commands the soldiers who pause for a few seconds before doing as she asked. Natarle stepped in front of her with a confused expression.

"Lieutenant Ramius!" She addressed her superior, "please explain yourself." Murrue adopts a small smile and looks at Natarle.

"There's no puzzle, is there?" She asked rhetorically, "Heliopolis belongs to a neutral state, after all." She gave her a solemn expression.

"It's obvious that some coordinator would choose to live and avoid being involved in the war." She then turned towards Kira, "am I right?"

"No, you're right." Kira responded, "Especially with me being a first-generation coordinator."

"First-Generation?" Romero asked.

"Meaning that your parents are Naturals." Mu stated before scratching his head in embarrassment, "well, I apologize for causing a stir. I was just curious, is all." He says before turning towards Setsuna.

"And you said you were a natural am I correct?" Mu asked

"Yea I am." Setsuna answered catching everyone by surprise even though he did admit it a couple minutes ago. **(seriously some people)**

"Lieutenant La Flaga…" Murrue trailed. Mu looks towards the Strike and Exia.

"On my way here, I observed a fair number of situations involving the guys who would be piloting these," Mu started to explain, "but none of them could do any more than just get them to move."

He sighed a little.

"Man oh man…" he murmured before walking back towards the hangar. Natarle quickly addressed him.

"Lieutenant! Where to?" She asked.

"Where to?" He repeated before turning around to address her, "I landed after being shot down, and the team waiting outside is Le Creuset's." They all looked at him with shock.

"He's a persistent guy." Mu said with a playful tone, "if you ask me, I don't think that we should spend much longer here."

"Wait. Your saying that the pilot that Setsuna and Kira had fought and managed to beat a short while ago was _the_ ZAFT ace, Rau Le Creuset?" Murrue asked in disbelief. **(And what did Kira do besides blowing a hole in the colony and letting him get away. Seriously I'm about to SEKIHA TENKYOKEN someone! He he G Gundam reference )**

Mu nodded.

"How did they manage that?"

"I'd have to say it was a little bit of natural skill and a whole lot of luck," Mu replied with a grin.

Natarle spoke up. "If I may, I believe that our best chance is to utilize the power of the Strike and Exia."

Turning to Mu, she continued. "Lt. La Flaga-"

"What, you think I can figure out how to operate those things?" Mu asked in disbelief.

"Eh?" both Murrue and Natarle said in shock at his reply.

"Have you guys taken a look at what those two have done to the OS of those machines? No ordinary human could fly that thing!" Mu said.

Murrue looked thoughtful. "I suppose you're right... It looks like those two boys are the only ones who can pilot the Strike and the Exia..."

**Meanwhile, onboard the **_**Vesalius**_

"Specific data is still being analyzed..." Rau said as he and several of his team's pilots gathered around the tactical display. "In point of fact, the enemy units destroyed Miguel's GINN."

Miguel gritted his teeth remembering the humiliation he received from that Blue and White Mobile Suit with the Sword.

Athrun, on the other hand, was oblivious to this silent confrontation, lost in his thoughts. _'It couldn't have been... Kira...?'_ he thought in dismay.

"There is no way we can let mobile suits that powerful get away!" Rau announced. "If you can't capture them, then destroy them! Along with that new battleship of theirs!"

Capt. Ades stepped forward and started barking orders. "You heard the Commander! All hands, assume battlestations! Miguel, Olor and Matthew, prepare for launch! The Commander has authorized the use of Type-D Equipment!"

"Yes sir!" the three pilots said as they saluted.

After they had departed, Athrun immediately went up to the _Vesalius_' captain. "Capt. Ades! Please! Allow me sortie as well!" he requested, nearly pleaded.

"But you don't have a mobile suit to pilot," Le Creuset replied. "And besides, you've already completed the crucial mission of capturing one of the enemy's prototypes."

"Let this one go, Athrun Zala," Ades admonished. "Miguel, Olor, and Matthew are itching for action just as much as you are."

"... Yes, sir..." he replied, but his thoughts were still on his old friend.

_'Kira...'_

**Aboard the **_**Gamow**_**, Pilot Ready Room**

The engineering crews are hard at work attaching the fabled "D-Equipment" to the GINNs. One of the numerous weapons containers open to reveal the M66 "Canus" Short Ranged Guided Missile Launcher and M68 "Pardus" Short-range guided Three-Barrel Missile Launcher.

"Number Six Container!" One of the Engineers called out, "mount the D-Equipment onto the GINN!"

One of the GINNs moved forward, ready to receive this equipment.

"Operation commences at 01:00!" The announcer called over the intercom, "Matthew, proceed to standby position!"

Meanwhile, from the Locker Room, Nicol, Dearka, Yzak watched the GINN's through the observation window as the ZAFT Greens are preparing to sortie.

"D-Equipment, huh…" Dearka started to say, "Does Le Creuset plan to storm a fortress or something?"

"But what'll happen to Heliopolis?" Nicol asked his comrades with concern.

"Can't be helped, can it?" Dearka responded.

"It serves them right," Yzak stated, "calling themselves a neutral state."

Nicol only looked at Yzak for a few more seconds before turning to regard the GINNs, once again.

**Archangel**

The central loading ramp is lowered as numerous Supply Trucks are coming and going from the Archangel carrying various supplies, ranging from the Strike's wear parts, ammunition, food, water, general repair parts that can fix up the Moebius Zero and the Strike should the need arise. There are also other various assorted goods. While the Exia was set to GN System repose mode.

**Archangel****'s bridge**

**Archangel bridge…**

Murrue sighed as her Phone-call ends and places the Phone back into the Captain's chair. She turns to address Natarle and Mu.

"I'm told that the Colony interior is almost One Hundred Percent evacuated but with that last incident, the alert is up to nine." She explained.

"Which means that the shelters have been completely locked." Mu concluded, before having a thought, "what'll happen to those kids?"

"I mean, it's too late to look for a shelter to throw them back into, isn't it?" He reasoned.

"Lieutenant Ramius detained those children because they have seen Military Secrets." Natarle corrected him, "we can't just let them go."

"So you're saying to let them join us in our escape?" He clarified, "once we leave, we'll be involved in some pretty heavy fighting."

A tense silence passes between the two of them before Murrue spoke up.

"I think that we need to rely on the Exia's and the Strike's strengths." She interjected.

"You're going to use those in battle again?" Natarle objects.

"How else are we supposed to make our escape without them?" She reasons to which Natarle gasped quietly.

"Have those kids agreed to do it?" Mu asks Murrue.

"Why don't you pilot one of them this time, Lieutenant La Flaga?" Natarle suggests. Mu responds with an incredulous look and exaggerative gesture.

"Hey don't be silly!" He responds, "there's no way I can use one of those thing!" Natarle gives him a confused look.

"Haven't you seen the OS that the kid told us he rewrote?" He asks her, "there's no way a normal human being, like me, could pilot that thing. And the other machine the GN-001 Exia was known as the unusable Mobile Suit. Back when that thing first arrived no one was able to even use it much less open the cot pit for a strange reason. How that kid did it I'll never know." **(Because Setsuna F. Seiei is Gundam)**

"I agree." Murrue said. "Without Lt. La Flaga's mobile armor, the Exia and the Strike are our only means of defense from ZAFT's mobile suits, And the only ones that can pilot those machines are those two boys, whether we like it or not."

"But we can't just allow kids to operate top secret military hardware." Badgiruel argued.

"It's a long way to the moon, and I highly doubt that we'll be able to get there without getting into a fight," Mu said. "And without those machines we're pretty much defenseless against mobile suits."

Ensign Badgiruel hesitated for a moment, but ultimately decided that further argument was futile.

Murrue stood up and said, "I'll go talk to Kira and Setsuna about this. Ensign Badgiruel, I'll leave the bridge in your charge for the time being."

Onboard the _Vesalius_

Olor and Matthew have just launched from the Nazca-Class with their D-Equipment attached. Meanwhile, Miguel was just getting ready to launch with his GINN that was equipped with the M69 "Barrus" Heavy Ion Cannon equipped and, rather strangely, has elected to take a Heavy Sword with him.

"Olor unit takeoff complete." The Flight Controller declared, "Miguel to the Catapult!"

"I'll get you this time!" Miguel muttered to himself as he rembered the humiliation dealt to him by Exia ,"Miguel Aiman, GINN, launching!" he yelled as his GINN shot out of the Hangar, detaching its power cable in the process as he hurried to catch up to his comrades its thrusters propelling itself towards Heliopolis.

"Alright! That's the last one! Close the hatch!" one of the mechanics announced over the comm system.

As he was about to hit the switch on the hatch, another mobile suit, this one brilliant red, stepped onto the catapult.

"Huh? This one's going out, too?"

Onboard the Aegis, Athrun was still deep in his thoughts.

_'I have to find out... Was it really Kira in that mobile suit?'_

Shaking his thoughts aside for the time being, Athrun hit the boosters and propelled the Aegis into space.

"Capt. Ades!" the ship's mobile suit controller shouted. "Athrun Zala has just launched in the captured mobile suit!"

"What?" Ades replied. "Call him back at once!"

"It's alright. Let him go," Rau said, countermanding Ades' orders.

"Commander?" Ades asked.

"Its data has already been extracted," Le Creuset replied. "Besides, aren't you curious to see what happens... when two Earth Alliance mobile suits clash?"

**Archangel**

The ship-wide alarm is roaring as Delida is alerted to the fact that they no longer have visual communication to surrounding area as evidenced by the static screen on his Display as well the large amount of Jamming Bars.

"Electrical Interference throughout the Colony!" He informed the bridge crew, "N-Jammer levels rising!"

"What?" Natarle asked as she turns her chair around to regard Delida. Mu let out a grunt of annoyance as he can easily assume what's causing this.

"It seems he has no intention of waiting until we get out of here!" Mu exclaimed with annoyance, "The bastard!"

"Do they intend to hit us again within the colony?" Natarle asked him.

"Easy for them" Mu stated playfully, "We can't fire, but they can fire as much as they want!"

**Crew Quarters**

"I won't do it!" Kira stated with resolution at Murrue's request, "Please don't involve us any further in this war than you already have!"

"Kira…" Murrue simply responded.

Please... don't get us any more involved than you already have," Kira continued. "We know there is a war going on out there but we don't want any part of it. That's why we chose to live here in a neutral nation."

At that moment, Setsuna decided that he needed to do this. To fight with Exia in order to find the answers he's been looking for on why this world was twisted and where this twistedness came from.

"I'll do it."

Kira, Serena, Tolle and everyone else stared at him in surprise. So Setsuna decided to explain his decision.

"I want to know why this world is the way it is and the only way to do that is by fighting because I'm a destroyer who knows only how to fight and if by fighting helps us survive I will fight along with protecting this ship and everyone aboard together with Exia." He turned to Ramius and added, "But make no mistake I won't join your military."**(wow I think this is the longest I've heard Setsuna talk right?!)**

"I understand. Thank you Mr. Seiei." Lt. Ramius said. "I suppose one is better than none."

"Lieutenant Ramius!" A voice over the intercom interrupted them, "Lieutenant Ramius! Please Come to the bridge at once!"

She quickly walked over to the nearby intercom and activates it to reply.

"What's wrong?" She enquired.

"There are Mobile Suits approaching!" Mu informed her, causing the others to gasp,**(Besides Setsuna)** "Come up here and take command! You're the captain!" Murrue regarded him with a confused expression.

"I-I am?"

"I may have seniority…" he agreed, "but I don't know anything about this ship!"

"…I understand" Murrue confirmed, a serious expression formed on her face, "then prepare the Archangel for takeoff! All hands to Level One Battle-Stations! What about your Mobile Armor?"

"No good, it isn't ready!" He responded.

"Tolle..." Mir said nervously.

"Everything will be all right, Mir..." Tolle replied.

"Lt. Ramius!" Mu said. "Let me pilot the Strike!"

"What?" Murrue said in surprise.

"I don't know how well I can handle it, but..."

"Are you crazy, Lt. La Flaga?" Murrue nearly shouted.

"You think we can survive with just the Exia?" he countered. "If the Archangel is destroyed, then we've lost everything!"

Kira's mind flashed back to mere hours ago, back in the hangar, when his friends had shielded him and Setsuna... If they could do so when he needed them, couldn't he do the same for them?

"I'll try rewriting the OS!" Mu said.

"But, is there enough time?" Murrue asked.

"Actually," Serena said as she stepped forward. "I could pilot the other machine."

"What?" Murrue looked at the girl confused.

"No," Setsuna told the young girl.

"But I'm a Coordinator, too! I can pilot the other mobile suit," Serena argued against her adopted brother.**(Protective Brother isn't he OOC much)**

"I'll go out by myself." Setsuna told the others walking towards the door to make his way to the Exia

"That's suicide and you know it, Setsuna!" Tolle exclaimed trying to talk his friend out of it.

"Yea…I know!" he answered calmly

"Wait."

Everyone, stopped and turned to Kira.

"I'll pilot it," he said. "But not because you asked me to. I'm doing this simply to protect my friends who are on this ship!"

"Thank you, Kira..." Murrue said before returning to the intercom

"Then, Lieutenant La Flaga, please take command of the CIC!" She ordered him. The intercom shots off after that as she turned to regard the group.

"Let's go Kira, we don't have much time," Setsuna said.

Kira nodded before he and Setsuna turned and made a dash for the hanger.

"Why did you change your mind." Setsuna asked the young coordinator as they made their way to the hanger.

"This war has taken too much from me already and I just don't what to loose anymore" he answered as the raven haired teen nods at Kira.**(The last part that Kira just said is a line from another Gundam show, I'll give you a hint a GIANT hint "RISE GOD/BURNING GUNDAM ! Fingers snap. If you can't figure this out I'll use my Erupting Burning Finger on you!)**

**Archangel Bridge**

The Archangel's engines roar into life as the White Ship takes off from the ground, kicking a large cloud of dust behind it from its launch. The crew have all manned their stations and Murrue has managed to make it back to the Bridge in time for launch.

"Our top priority is to escape Heliopolis." Murrue explained to the bridge crew, "be careful not to damage the Colony during battle!"

"That's impossible," Jackie muttered to himself, Natarle silently regards him."

**Hanger**

Setsuna sat in the Exia's cockpit, preparing for launch in the Archangel's port catapult, while Kira and the Strike were loaded up in the starboard side catapult.

The Exia's cockpit screen lights up while the words

**INDIVIDUAL INFORMATION ATTESTATION SYSTEM**

**START UP**

Appeared on the screen. A red light then scans Setsuna's biometrics confirming that he was its true pilot **(Miester).**

"GN System exit repose mode. Priority to Setsuna F. Seiei." The young raven haired teen spoke as the Exia's GN Drives started up.

Meanwhile, Kira waited in the Strike, ready to receive whatever equipment has been deemed the most effective.

"Open Number Three Container!" Murdoch ordered his crew, "Attach Sword Striker!" The roof above the Strike opened up to reveal a loading arm carrying a Power Pack. The wall to the Strike's right opened to reveal the Sword Striker Pack's signature weapon: The 15.78M "Schwert Gewehr" Anti-Ship Sword which is mounted on the back while, on the opposite side: the arm-mounted "Panzer Eisen" Rocket Anchor and the Shoulder-Mounter "Midas Messer" Beam Boomerang.

"A sword…" Kira trailed, "Odds are THAT won't happen again." Kira reasons as he deployed the Phase Shift Armor.

The radar bursts into life as a contact appears on it, alerting the Bridge Crew.

"One heat source approaching!" Jackie called out, "The thermal pattern, it's a GINN!" He declared as a GINN's blueprint screen appears as well as a video of the GINN approaching, equipped with the Missile Launchers.

"What are they thinking?!" Mu exclaimed, "It has heavy bombing equipment used to take out bases! Are they planning to use that here?!"

Suddenly an explosion occurs as another hole is ripped in the side of the Colony as two more GINNs fly through the hole into Heliopolis

"A separate time is approaching from the Tannenbaun District." Jackie confirmed for them.

"Send out the Exia and Strike!" Natarle ordered.

All of a sudden, a certain crimson Mobile Suit also appears through the tear which reveals itself on Jackie's Radar to which he lets out a gasp of surprise.

"One of them is X303, Aegis!" Mu, Natarle and Murrue all gasp at what they just heard.

The catapult doors opened, and the linear rail system locked into position. Setsuna looked up at the catapult display, and nodded when the display turned from red to green.

"Exia, Setsuna F. Seiei Heading out." he spoke in his still monotone voice as the catapult sent him and the Exia out.

At the same time, the Sword Striker was being attached to the Strike on the launch deck. Looking up at the catapult's display, Kira waited for the green "All Clear" signal. It came three seconds after the Sword Striker had locked into place.

"Kira Yamato, Strike, launching!" he announced as the catapult sent the Strike out.

"They're already sending it into actual battle?" Murrue asked with a disbelieving tone.

"Right now it's an enemy!" Mu stated, "do you want to be sunk by it?"

"Prepare to fire Korinthos!" Natarle ordered, "Direct Laser Designator at the GINNs!" Murrue turned to regard her.

"Projectile Weapons are useless against Phase Shift Armor!" She reminded Natarle, "Link laser to main cannons, fire at will!"

The Archangel's two "Gottfried MK.71" 225CM High Energy Beam Cannons rise from the front of the Archangel, extend their cannons, and take aim at the Mobile Suit Squad. Four large beams of Green Energy burst from the cannons and veer straight towards the enemies. Unfortunately, they all manage to dodge the oncoming attacks. Miguel's GINN then regards Athrun.

"Olor and Matthew, focus on the warship!" Miguel commanded his two fellow Greens, he then turns to Athrun, "Athrun! You came against orders. Now show us some more of that spirit and help me beat those two suits!"

As Miguel addressed Athrun, the Aegis focuses on the incoming Mobile Suits of the Strike and Exia. Athrun regards it with a quiet expression before eventually responding to Miguel.

"Sure."

Kira brandished his Anti-Ship sword, igniting the Beam Sabre and proceeds to fly in circles around Miguel's GINN who responds to the action.

"Go down!" He yelled out as he fires a blast of Green Energy from his Ion Cannon. Kira evades out of the way, but it unfortunately hits one of Heliopolis shaft's tethers, breaking the structure in two and detach from the Main Shaft as it fell to the ground with a THUD. Kira can only look at what occurred with terror. As Miguel lets out another roar before firing another Burst of Energy at the Strike. Kira evaded the blast again but it still hits the Colony and causes a small complex of structures to explode.

"I can't let it hit the colony!" Kira exclaimed, "what should I do?!

Miguel then charged at the Strike only to be intercepted by the Exia with its GN Sword extended.

The GINN dodged the sword barely and fires another blast at the Exia hitting its mark and causing a large flash of light to occur.

"Did I get him?!" Miguel wonders with a hopeful smile. The smoke cleared from the Exia to see it standing there without a scratch "NOT A SCRATCH! WHAT KINDA ARMOR IS THAT!" Miguel yelled in shock.**( E-Carbon with GN Particle around it for more info just watch Mobile Suit Gundam 00)**

As the Exia was about to engage the GINN once again until the his radar picked up two other mobile suits attacking the Archangel and decided to eliminate them first.

The Strike then charged straight at his GINN causing Miguel to get out of his shock .He evaded the slash from its sword and fires at the Strike again who blocks it with his shield.

A distance away from the fight Athrun watched with both solemn and curious expression as the three machines did battle with each other.

**Archangel**

As the Exia closed in on the archangel one of the GINN's noticed his approach and fired off three missiles from its ankle-mounted missile pods.

Setsuna narrowed his eyes while the Exia retracted its blade to Rifle mode and fired at the three missiles and destroying them.

The other GINN fired two of its heavy missiles and several more missiles from its missile pods at the _Archangel_. The massive warship performed evasive maneuvers as its CIWS opened fire. The rapid-fire barrage destroyed the large missiles and many of the smaller missiles, while the ship itself evaded what few got through its pinpoint defenses. Deprived of their targets, the missiles spiraled out of control and collided with the colony walls.

The GINN Exia had been aiming at dodged its shots before firing off the rest of its heavy ordnance at the Exia. It quickly discarded the now-useless launchers before drawing its rifle and firing off several rounds.

Setsuna fired desperately trying to destroy as many missiles as he could. As he took aim at the last missile, the GINN rammed into the Exia, shaking the machine and throwing Setsuna's aim off, making his shot miss entirely. The single missile slammed into Heliopolis' central shaft, doing severe damage.

"Exia Setsuna F. Seiei eliminating target." The raven haired teen says as his eyes narrowed and fires off several rounds at the GINN. The first two pairs missed, but one shot from the third pair tore through the GINN's left leg at the knee, severing it. However, the pilot continued to fire with its rifle, but the Exia just dodges all the shots and extends its GN-Blade. As the Gundam closes in, penetrating the GINN's torso. A split-second later, it exploded.

X0x0x0x0x0x0xx0x0xx0x0x0x0x0xx0x0x0x0xx0x0x0x0x0x0 x0xx0x0x0x0x

Miguel let off another blast which, once again, missed Kira who went for another slash. Ultimately, Miguel dodged the attack and aimed another attack at the Strike point-blank.

"Dammit!" he cried in irritation. He fires again only to miss as the Strike quickly dashed upwards to avoid the shot, causing it to impact against the surface. Miguel tried again but still missed.

"It's fast…" Miguel muttered, "get behind, Athrun!"

Athrun does so and boosts towards the Strike from the rear. This alerted Kira to his presence as the Strike's view screen zoomed in on the Red Mobile Suit. Kira gasped at the sight of it.

"That Mobile Suit…" He trailed as flashes of Athrun embarking that very Mobile Suit spread through his mind.

The Aegis flew straight past the Strike, which caused Kira to be momentarily distracted from Miguel who appeared from his side while his guard is down.

"You're mine!" He yelled in victory. Kira manages to spot him just as Miguel lets off another blast from his Ion Cannon. Kira quickly dodges it and equips his Beam Boomerang. He throws the projectile at Miguel who manages to avoid the attack and prepares to fire another shot. Unfortunately, the Boomerang flies back around and slices the bottom part of the GINN's right thrusters as well as its leg.

"WHAT?!" He cried out. Kira yells and charges at the damaged GINN, Anti-Ship Sword ready.

Before Miguel could regain control, Kira made his move. With a cry, he cleaved the "Schwert Gewehr" anti-ship sword right through the GINN, cutting it in two.

"AAAAAAAARGH!" Miguel screamed as his mobile suit exploded.

With one opponent down, Kira turned to the Aegis, ready for anything. He was unsure of the identity of the Aegis' pilot, but he had seen whom he believed to be his friend Athrun Zala steal the machine.

The Strike and Aegis both hover in the air completely unfazed by all of the destruction occurring around them.

**Archangel**

Just as Setsuna finished destroying one of the GINN'S he never noticed the second one slip pasted him and started to attack the Archangel.

The GINN was hit by one of the _Archangel_'s Gottfrieds, the powerful beams vaporizing the entire lower half of the mobile suit. But the beams continued on their path, hitting the central shaft of Heliopolis, and causing further damage.

Just before the mobile suit exploded, it wildly fired off its two remaining missiles. The two out-of-control missiles hit the shaft. The shaft then broke into two, and with its central support gone, Heliopolis began to collapse.

**Strike and Aegis**

"Kira!" Athrun's voice called over the comm, "Kira Yamato!" Kira gasps as he recognized the voice easily.

"So it _is _you, isn't it, Kira?"

"Athrun? Athrun Zala?" Kira said in complete disbelief. "Why... why are you here?"

_"You should talk, Kira!"_ Athrun countered. _"What are you doing in that thing?"_

Before Kira could even reply, the colony around them began collapsing. He looked around in horror, watching his home tear itself apart. And, just like that, the two friends were pulled apart by the vacuum in opposite directions.

Kira screamed as the G-forces his body was being subjected to grew too much for him to handle. He heard Athrun shout his name out over the comm, and then nothing but static.

**Onboard the **_**Gamow**_

The remaining pilots of the Le Creuset team watched as Heliopolis broke apart before their very eyes.

"Damn... how did Miguel and the others screw up so badly that the entire thing came apart?" Dearka asked no one in particular in frustration.

**Heliopolis Debris Field**

Setsuna stared out at the debris field of what had been Heliopolis. But now it was gone. Nothing more than space dust.

_"GN-...Ex...05 Str...res..."_ a static filled voice called over the radio.

A few seconds later, it came back, this time at full strength. _"GN-001 Exia, X-105 Strike, please respond."_

This is Setsuna F. Seiei." Setsuna called over the radio.

_"What's your status"_ the voice of Ensign Badgiruel asked.

"I'm still in one piece."

_"Can you see the Strike?"_

Setsuna looked around but only spotted the _Archangel_ in the distance; there was no sign of the Strike.

"Negative, no sign of it."

_"Very well, then. Return to the ship immediately."_

"Roger."

Setsuna began to reboot the Exia's systems and began heading back to the ship as Ensign Badgiruel continued to call the Strike.

Meanwhile, Kira tried to properly comprehend what happened.

"Heliopolis… Destroyed?" Kira muttered to himself with disbelief as Natarle kept repeating her line over the communicator, hoping to hear some sign of confirmed existence from the pilot.

"Why…?"

**Archangel…**

The students of Heliopolis have just witnessed the devastation, all with their own visible forms of reaction to it.

Mirrialia and Tolle hold each other tightly at the sight of it and feel some sort of protection from the destruction that threatened to engulf the ship.

Sai can only look at what has occurred with upset while trying to comfort Serena as well.

Kuzzey is crouched on the ground whimpering, his hands clutching his head in terror.

Meanwhile, on the bridge of the Archangel, even the soldiers cannot help but be upset by the disturbing site in front of them. Mu drifts to the front of the bridge to get a better look at the devastation that is visible on the view-screen.

"Amazing how simple… how fragile it was…" Mu commented. Murrue clenches her fist in anger at the destruction. Her lamenting, however, was interrupted by the Ensign located in the CIC behind her, whose voice caused her to swivel her chair around to properly address it.

"X-105 Strike! X-105 Strike!" Natarle kept calling over the comm in desperation, "Kira Yamato! If you hear me, if you're okay, respond!"

Kira managed to snap out of his distressed state with a gasp as he activated the communicator to respond.

"X-105 Strike…" Kira called over the device, taking a brief pause, "Kira here."

Natarle breathed a sigh of relief at the sound of the pilot's voice.

_Do you have the ship's position?"_ Badgiruel asked.

_"Yeah, I've got it," _Kira replied.

_"Then return to the ship."_

_"Right. I'm making my way there."_

During the exchange, Setsuna had only made it about half way to the Archangel. He then noticed a light in the distance and moved Exia in to examine it, the light revealed itself to be the beacon of a damaged Heliopolis lifeboat.

"Archangel, I've found a damaged lifeboat. I'm bringing it in," he called over the radio.

_What? Who gave you the authorization to do that?"_ Badgiruel asked, obviously not pleased._'_

"I'm bringing it in."

_"You can't just bring in a civilian lifeboat without proper authorize-!"_

However she was cut off when Setsuna then turned off the comm as Exia took hold of the lifeboat, and continued on his way to the _Archangel_.

**Earth**

While the events in space go unknown by the citizens of earth. One event however that took place just above earth's orbit is all talk. The Attack on the Orbital Elevator stopped by just TWO mobile suits and now it was time for them to get there answer.

"JNN has just a video message from an organization that claims it is responsible for preventing the attack and saving the station." The female news anchor spoke calmly "It's not clear who they are… or if the claims they are making in the video are genuine… but what is clear is that somehow they are involved in the incident… now for our viewers we will broadcast it, unedited…" the screen switched to an older man sitting in a high-backed armchair, a round red carpet displaying a logo of some form in front of him his balding head set off by his full thick beard his hands braced on his cane in front of him wearing a black suit with a purple scarf like tie held in place with a single golden pin.

The man started to speak, "I would like to address this statement to every single human being born and raised in the Earth Sphere, we call ourselves simply Celestial Being. We are a private armed organization in possession of the mobile weapons called Gundam. The main objective of Celestial Being's activities is to completely eliminate acts of war from this world. We do not act for our own benefit or for personal gain. We have chosen to intervene for the greatest goal of all to rid ourselves of the scourge of war. As of this moment I make this declaration to all humanity. Territory, religion, energy… no matter what the reason or excuse, if there is an evident act of war being carried out, we will commence intervention with our force. Any country, organization or corporation that promotes war will also be a legitimate target for armed intervention. We simply call ourselves Celestial Being. We are an private armed organization that was established to eliminate all acts of war from this world. I repeat..."

**Earth Alliance Base**

Graham Aker laughed as he heard this proclamation "Now that's rich! They seriously want to use force to eliminate war, Celestial Being your whole existence is a contradiction!"

Billy Katigari nodded at Graham's statement.

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x00x0x0xx0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0xx0x0x0x00 x0x0x0xx0

"Damn it! Even without Exia they still continued with the plan!" Alejandro Corner yelled in frustration that his plans may be ruined.

"Ribbons! Send the Throne units to Exia's location we can't let Celestial Being get ahold of it again or else everything maybe ruined." He yelled as he walked out of the room.

Ribbons nodded smiling knowing fully well that Soran Ibrahim now possessed GN-001 Exia as he recommended to Veda and that his plans were only beginning.

**Celestial Being Ship Ptolemy**

The crew and the Gundam Meisters were watching the broadcast as well. "Hallelujah," the Meister of GN-003 Kyrios Allelujah Haptism murmured to himself, "It's as if the evils of the world are being exposed."

Tieria Erde Meister of GN-005 Virtue simply looked coldly at the transmission, "Humanity is being tested… by the power of Celestial Being." He closed his eyes his voice lacking emotion as he spoke.

Besides them, Sumeragi Lee Noriega Tactical Forecaster, with a bottle of alcohol in her hand, looked grimly to the floor. "We are Celestial Being," she said, "the tools to be used to change the world." She then had another zip of alcohol.

Lockon Stratos Meister of GN-002 Dynames turned to the rest of the crew, "So, the entire world will become our enemy with this." he said, "Do you know what that means?"

X0x00xx0x0x0x0x0x0x0xx00xx00x0x0xx0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x x0x0x0x0x0x0

_The tan mobile suit turned to face Soran taking aim before it could fire a bright pinkish red beam streaked down right through the top of the suit causing it to fall the boy watched as similar beams streaked down from the sky destroying the other mobile suits in a similar fashioned. He looked around and then upward to where he saw a mobile suit flying there as if held aloft by the greenish gold glow that was coming from its back as it turned it faced him the all white mobile suit the light increased spreading as if it were an seraph wings._ Setsuna opened his eyes and watched as Exia moved closer to the Archangel

Exactly." Setsuna told himself, "I now pilot a Gundam. And I will change the world with my Gundam."

**End Credits -Anna Ni Issho Datta No Ni**

**arifureta yasashisa wa kimi wo  
toozakeru dake  
tsumetaku kimi suteta kokoro wa  
samayou bakari **

**sonna kakko warusa ga  
ikiru to iu koto nara  
samuzora no shita  
me wo tojite iyou**

**anna ni issho datta no ni  
yuugure wa mou chigau iro  
semete kono tsuki akari no shita de  
shizuka na nemuri wo**

**That's right Celestial Being is here and they will continue there interventions **

**Review if you like it if not then what are you going to do also Poll for Setsuna's paring will be up until chapter 6 so hurry soon and vote**

**Also expect surprise characters to show up in the future heres a hint U.C.0079-0093**


	4. CH4 The Battle Between Gundam's

Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Seed:

Rise of the Gundam Meisters

**I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM 00, GUNDAM SEED, G-GUNDAM, GUNDAM SEED DESTINY, GUNDAM UC OR ANYTHING IN ANY GUNDAM FRANCHISE. THEY ARE ALL OWNED BY THEIR RIGHTFUL CREATORS!**

**Now that that's out of the way Greetings to all you who are reading this. I would like to thank all of you who have been with us since day one and for those of you just tuning in I would like to thank you as well for joining our adventure.**

**Today the Crew of the Earth Alliance Ship Archangel is about to go head to head with their Enemy of Z.A.F.T.**

**Today we are to witness a historic battle**

**It's Gundam Strike and Exia vs Gundam's Buster, Duel, Blitz and Aegis!**

**So without further ado I don't own G Gundam I shall say again but**

**LET'S GET THINGS STARTED!**

**GUNDAM FIGHT ALL SET!**

**READY, GOOO!**

Year 71 of the Cosmic Era, Earths fossil fuels have been depleted. Humanity has devoted itself to a new energy resource, solar electricity. At the end of a half century long project, a solar electricity generator was built, centered around 3 orbital elevators 50,000 kilometers in length. For the construction of these colossal structures which produce near infinite amount of energy, the world separated itself into groups of nations: The Earth Union Alliance which is centralized around the Americas who go against anything Coordinator, The Human Reformation League or HRL centered around Russia, China and India, The Orb Union a neutral state centered around the Onogoro Island. The Advanced European Union or AEU. And the Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty also known as ZAFT which is located in the space colonies called PLANTS.

Yes, even almost seventy years beyond the Common Era, humanity is still unable to live together as one.

There are those that have appeared to drive a wedge into such a world, a private armed organization that possesses mobile suits known as Gundams, Celestial Being. They, for the sake of removing conflict from humanity once and for all, are putting into action their campaign that transcends race, nationality, class, ideology and religion. However they are not they only ones who are trying to change the world, Setsuna F. Seiei, Kira Yamato and everyone aboard the Earth Alliance battleship Archangel will also change the world from its distorted ways. Both will be the wind that brings true change to this world…

**Start Daybreak's Bell**

_**(I DON'T AND I MEAN DON'T OWN THIS SONG OK SO DON'T SUE ME ALRIGHT!)**_

_(Both Exia and Strike fall to earth while circling an Orbital Elevator while green and blue paticles trail behind them.)_

_Title:_** Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Seed: Rise of the Gundam Meisters**

**nee konna **_( Shows a desert flower moving as a young boy with his head down sits with in front of broken wall behind him assault rifle in his hands)_

**katachi no deai shika **_( Soran Ibrahim raises his head and grips the rifle tightly with a determined look on his face)_

**nakatta no kanashii ne **_( Shows an older Setsuna F. Seiei with an emotionless look as he lays back on Gundam Exia on a ciff side.)_

**anata ni shinde mo ayamete hoshiku mo nai **_( Kira Yamato with his head down sits on the shoulder of Strike Gundam and raises his head to see a city in front of him being destroyed.)_

**onegai **_( Both Kira and Setsuna dressed in their pilot suits walk with backs turned and then look over their shoulders.)_

_(Shows a doll on the floor of a broken floor)_

**unmei sae nomikomare**_( Shows Lockon Stratos, Allelujah Haptism, Tieria Erde, Murrue Ramuis and Mu La Flaga)_

**shizumisou na umi e to **_( The four G-Weapons attacking the Archangel an explosion accurse and flying out of the smoke are Exia, Strike and Mobeous Zero) _

**negai yo kaze ni notte yoake **_( Shows Gundam Kyrios flying around an Orbital Elevator ( Shows Allelujah in the cockpit)before attacking a CGUE)_

**no kane o narase yo**_( Gundam Dynames spreading its arms while throwing its GN-Pistols into the air ( Shows Lockon in the Dynames cockpit grabbing its targeting gun)before taking its rifle and firing into the air.)_

**tori no you ni**_( Shows Strike fighting the Aegis with its beam saber in the ruins of a city.)_

**My wishes over their airspace**_( Watching the fight is (Kira's Love Interest) from the top of a broken building.)__**  
**_

_**musuu no nami o koe **__( Gundam Virtue spins around(Shows Tieria in the cockpit) before firing its shoulder cannons at Enacts.)_

**asu e tachimukau anata **_(Gundam Exia Spinning in the air before slashing down withs its GN-Sword.)_

**o mamoritamae **_( Shows Setsuna holding a red orb in his hands before (Setsuna's Love Interest) wearing a white dress takes the now blue orb and spreads her arms as a light surrounds her.)_

**My life I trade in for your pain**_ ( Exia with is green orb on its chest now glowing as it raises into the air and spreads its arms and legs as the GN-Particles behind it transform into wings.)_

**furimukazu habatake**_( Shows the Bridge of the Archangel and Ptolemy before closing up on both Murrue and Sumeragi. The Ptolemy flying around the earth.)_

**kono omoi o hakonde **_( Shows (Kira's and Setsuna's Love interest then changes to Yzak, Nicol, Dearka, Athrun and Le Creusent. Behind them are the G-Weapons.)_

**ano sora o tondeku **_( Shows the Gundam Meisters before closing up on Setsuna with his Pilot suit helmet on and goes from an emotionless look to a shocked one.)_

**mirai wa dare ni mo**_( Shows the Strike Gundam Launching from the Archangel.)_

**uchiotosenai **_( Shows Exia grab one of its beam sabers and points it in a striking position as it shows Setsuna, Kira , Tolle, Sai , Mirriallia , Kuzzey , Murrue , Mu, Flay and Serena.)_

**Phase Four: The Gundam's Fight, S **

**Archangel's Hangar**

As the civilians on board Lifeboat disembarked one by one, Setsuna came out of the Exia in time to see a familiar Red-Haired Girl as she exited the pod. Setsuna decided to ignore her and started to float towards the ground and head for the exit. The girl saw Setsuna head for the exit and her eyes widen knowing who he was.

"It's you!" She called out to him, "you're Sai's friend, Setsuna F. Seiei!" She jumped out of the pod and flew to Setsuna who stopped and decided to wait much to his annoyance.

"Flay Allster." Setsuna spoke as the girl wrapped her arms around his torso. He stiffed from her touching him because he did not like people doing that since Krugis but decided to ignore it. "So you were on this boat as well."

"Hey, what happened to Heliopolis?" She asks him with a distressed tone, "What happened there? What's going on?"

Setsuna just kept staring at her waiting for her to calm down.**(If you don't believe he would do that he did Gundam 00 Season 2 Episode 1 When Saji had him at gun point)**

"I…I… I got separated from Jessica and Misha from a store in Florence and I ran to a shelter alone and then…!" She trailed off from her train of thought. "this is a ZAFT, right? What's going to happen to us? What are you doing here, anyway?"

"This ship belongs to the Earth Alliance." Setsuna corrected her.

"You're lying!" She denied, turning towards the Exia and the now landing Strike, "There's Mobile Suits on-board!"

"The Earth Alliance has Mobile Suits as well." He clarified, she regarded him with a confused expression.

"Sai Argyle and Miriallia Haw are here as well. You'll be fine."

**Vessalius and Gamow**

"Who would've expected this?" Fredrik muttered before he adressed Le Creuset, "What will you do? The Council won't look lightly on a neutral colony being destroyed."

"How can you call a Colony that was manufacturing new weapons for the Earth Forces Neutral?" Rau reasoned with him.

"But.."

"Most of the residents escaped so there should be no issue," Rau gave his logic, "In comparison to the Bloody Valentine Incident, that is." Fredrik let out a gasp at that statement as Rau made his way to the Sensor Officer.

"Can you get the position of the enemy's new warship?" Rau asked the ZAFT Green.

"No," he responded, "not with the current state of things."

"Do you plan to go after them?" Fredrik asked with an incredulous tone, "But we have no Mobile Suits left except for Miguel's salvaged GINN."

"What do you mean?" Rau asked with a confused tone, "we have the four that we took from the Earth Forces."

"You suggests that we use those?!" Fredrik protested, "but…"

"Now that we're finished with the data extraction , we can go ahead and use them." Rau explained, he flies over to the Bridge's central console, "bring up a map, of the region." He commanded, "Send a message to the Gamow to expand its search radius."

Meanwhile, Athrun now dressed in his normal suit floated along one of the Vessalius' corridors. He stopped at one of the Ship's side windows and peered out into space, a pensive expression on his face as he narrowed his eyes deep in thought.

"Kira…"

Archangel

Setsuna , Flay and Kira who joined them on the way had just made their way to the Mess Hall that all the refugees are currently sat together in. The door opened as they enter as the others sat at one of the end tables. They all look at the three with shocked expressions before Sai got up from his seat. Flay yelled out a cry of joy at the sight of him and rushed toward Sai and embraced the boy. Kira only looked on with a smile as Setsuna looked with an impassive look.

**Archangel Bridge…**

"Prepare Decoy!" Ramius ordered, "upon firing, we'll start the main engines to adjust our course to Artemis." She explained.

"We'll then switch to inertial flight to avoid detection by the enemy! Level Two Battle Stations!" She continueed, "Finish checking the ship with an absolute minimum time!"

"A silent run to Artemis…" Mu muttered, "That should take about two hours. From this point on, we'll have to rely on luck…"

**Vessalius Bridge…**

Rau and Fredrik both stood next to the Central Bridge Console. The data appeared showed a map of potential routes and locations within the area.

"Perhaps from the debris from the collapsed Heliopolis they've already left this area unnoticed." Fredrik suggested to Rau.

"No, we can rule that out," Rau discredited, "they're likely sitting very quietly somewhere." He surmised before looking back down towards the data shown on the console.

"How about setting up a net?" Rau wondered out loud.

" 'a net', did you say?" Fredrik queried.

**Archangel Bridge…**

"Number Three, fire decoy!" Natarle commanded.

One of the Archangel's rear Large Missile Launchers fired off a large missile that went veering in a direction.

A direction that the crew of the Archangel hoped their enemies would take.

**Vessalius…**

A series of directional arrows appeared on the console to help Rau demonstrated what exactly he means by a net.

"The Vessalius will take off first and wait for the enemy here," Rau gestured to a position on the map, "Gamow will follow along the course, intersecting the orbit searching for the enemy ship and staying hidden.

"To Artemis?" Fredrik asked, "but what if they were to leave for the moon?"

"A large heat source is detected!" One of the Bridgecrew interrupted causing them to turn away from the console, "Information analyse estimated course ship will swing by Earth and head for the moon to the Earth Forces Atlantic Federation Headquarters!"

Fredrik narrowed his eyebrows at this.

Archangel…

"Start main engines!" Murrue commanded the Bridgecrew, "Adjust ship's course for Artemis!"

The White Ship made a sudden and harsh turn as the ship swivelled in an almost perfect 360 motion, its engines roaring into life as it quickly took off in the opposite direction. This action alerted all of the ship's passengers as the vibrations could be felt throughout the ship, scaring a few and merely surprising others.

**Vessalius…**

"Commander!" Fredrik turned his attention to Rau and addressed his compatriot.

"That was a decoy." Rau responded smoothly, undeterred by the occurance.

"But we should confirm with the Gamow, just in case." He protested.

"No." Rau simply responded, "they're heading for Artemis. I'm even more sure of that now."

Rau took a commanding pose and swept his hand out to his right.

"The Vessalius will set sail," Rau commanded, "get Zelman online."

**Some Time Later, On The Archangel**

Setsuna laid on one of the bunks while Kira and the others talked amongst themselves. Setsuna wasn't one for talking and decided to just rest for the next battle.

"I wonder where we're heading." Sai spoke out loud, "They changed course, didn't they? I wonder if ZAFT is still around."

"They're after this ship and that Mobile Suit, right?" Tolle queried, "Then maybe they're still after us."

"Huh, what?!" Flay exclaimed, "Then you're saying that we're less safe now that we boarded the ship. No way!" Kira eyes widened at that remark as a sorrowful expression crosses his face.

"Would you have rather remained on that broken Lifeboat?" Miriallia countered.

"Running the risk of either being captured by ZAFT or losing oxygen and dieing?" Serena added.

"W-well, not exactly…" Flay trailed, leaning closer on Sai for support.

"I hope my parents are safe." Kuzzey remarked.

"Evacuation orders were issued to all districts, I'm sure they're okay." Sai assured him with a smile.

"Kira Yamato and Setsuna F. Seiei!" A voice called out, breaking their reverie. They all turn towards the entrance of their quarters to Mu La Flaga as he stood there, one of his hands scrunched in a fist and on his hips.

"Y-yes?" Kira addressed him nervously.

"What is it?" Setsuna asked as he opened his eyes and faced the man.

"Petty Officer Murdoch asked me to tell you both that since we're understaffed, you two are responsible for maintaining your machines."

"Our machine?" Kira exclaimed, "Wait, what do you mean Our machine?"

I have to agree, don't the gundam's belong to either Morgenroete or the Earth Alliance?" Setsuna asked.

"Technically, you're right. These mobile suits are top secret military hardware. But, just for the moment, it's been decided that since you're the only ones who can operate them effectively, they're your machines."

"Sure, we piloted those machines... but we're not soldiers. We aren't going to just go jump back in because you ask us to," Kira argued.

"Listen... I understand how you feel, Kira," Mu replied. "But right now, there are only three of us who can protect this ship. Even if just for a little while, Kira. We won't make it through without your help. Everyone on this ship is depending on us. Depending on you."

"Counting on us and the gundam." Setsuna repeated quietly to himself. "If we don't do what we can then everyone onboard will die Kira." This statement caused everyone besides Setsuna and Mu to gasp slightly.

"That's right," Mu said. "All we can do now is contribute whatever we can... in our own way. Whether civilian or soldier, Natural or Coordinator. It'll be tough, but those are the circumstances that we face on this ship."

"Lt. La Flaga... Setsuna..." Kira murmured.

"You have very little time left, including the time to think it over," the lieutenant said as he began to walk away. "Just make sure that whichever decision you make, you won't regret."

"Excuse me, sir," Sai spoke up. "But, where are we going?"

"A Eurasian Military Fortress" Mu informed him, "well, we'll be lucky if THEY don't let us go without incident." Mu commented before walking away.

Setsuna looked over to Kira. "Kira, let's go down to the hanger?"

"I need to be alone for a little bit..." Kira murmured before he ran off.

"Kira!" Tolle and Mir shouted.

"Don't worry, I'll go after him," Setsuna said as he moved towards the door.

"Hold on a minute!" Flay exclaimed. "You mean that you and Kira were piloting those mobile suits?"

"Yes, they were the ones," Sai replied. "You know how one of the mobile suits brought aboard that lifeboat you were on? Well, the pilot of that mobile suit was Setsuna."

Flay turned to Setsuna. "You? You were the one in that thing?"

"Yeah, I piloted the Exia."

"But why would the two of you be piloting mobile suits?" she asked.

"Kira is a Coordinator so it was easy for him to pilot it." he replied.

"Well, what about you ?"Flay asked. "Why did you pilot one?"

If Setsuna was shocked by the question he didn't show it on the outside. But on the inside he couldn't find an answer for the red headed girl.

Setsuna then turned his back on the rest and went on his way, following the same path that Kira had taken.

Serena watched Setsuna walk away with a sorrowful gaze. Ever since they found him, he had always been cold and never let anyone in. She remembered once telling him about god and what she thought about him when they were young. It was the first time he showed anger towards her, the first time she was scared and would never forget what he said.

"_In this world, There is no God ,you hear me NO GOD!" He yelled_

"Kira is a Coordinator," Sai confirmed, "but he isn't with ZAFT." He tried to assure her, unfortunately, a distressed expression is clear on her face.

"He's one of our closest friends." Miriallia assured her.

"I see." Flay said with a monotone. "And what about Setsuna, is he a coordinator as well?" She asked the group.

"Well that's the strangest thing, he isn't one." Tolle said while shocking the red head.

"H..he isn't one?" Flay murmured to herself a little relieved that someone like the mysterious Setsuna F. Seiei wasn't a coordinator.

Meanwhile

Setsuna walked the same path Kira took and made his way to a door.

He hit a panel on the side, and the door silently slid open...

"Setsuna?" Kira said from where he had been sitting, surprised to see his friend.

"I take it you've decided?" he asked.

Kira nodded. "I thought about what Lt. La Flaga said... and I figured that I shouldn't run away. If I have the power to make a difference, then I should put it to good use, right?"

Setsuna nodded at Kira. "That's right, but remember to follow your own beliefs and not anyone else's." he replied.

"Since we're heading out there... I guess we should get to putting on some pilot suits, huh?" Kira added, walking over to different lockers and opening them, looking for a suit that would fit him.

Setsuna was debating if he should put on one of those suits or just risk piloting without one. He really couldn't imagine himself in one of them and even if he did he thought that he would look silly.

"Hey Setsuna, aren't you going to put on one?" Kira asked as he finished putting on his pilot suit.

"I'm going to look in Exia to see if there's a pilot suit." Setsuna replied before heading towards the door.

"But why when there are suits right here?" Kira asked not understanding why his friend would look inside his Mobile Suit for a suit when there were plenty here.

Setsuna turned and looked Kira in the eye. " No offence to you Kira ,but I wouldn't be caught dead wearing a pilot suit like that." He said before leaving for the hanger.

**Vessalius**

The Large battleship is currently flying through the remains of the Colony in the hopes of intercepting the Enemy Ship sometime soon. Meanwhile, Athrun Zala has just reached the Private Quarters of Rau Le Creuset and used the intercom to inform the White Coat of his presence

"Athrun Zala, Reporting as ordered!" Athrun addressed his superior.

"Yes, please come in." He requested the Red Coat. The Automatic door slide open and Athrun stepped through as Rau is frantically typing at his Computer. Athrun swiftly saluted his superior.

"I was hoping to speak to you earlier but things got out of hand, with the collapse of Heliopolis." He explained to Athrun, ceasing his actions at the computer and turned his chair to the left to properly address Athrun.

"Sir, I apologise for what happened during the previous battle." Athrun quickly responded.

"I have no intention of punishing you," Rau assured him, "but I would like to hear your side of the story. Particularly since it wasn't like you, Athrun."

Athrun clenched his teeth together a little, making a quiet grunt.

"I understand you were near that machine when it was activated." Rau clarified with him.

"I am sorry about that," Athrun apologized again, "I was stunned by what had happened and failed to report the incident" He pauses for a moments.

"One of those machines." Athrun addressed, "the person piloting it is Kira Yamato. A Coordinator friend from the military preparatory school I intended on the moon."

"Oh...!" Rau silently exclaimed, clearly surprised at the interesting turn of events.

"I never dreamed that we would meet again under such circumstances so I just had to be sure." Athrun explained to his superior.

"I see. War is full of such irony." Rau commented, getting out his chair to better address the ZAFT Red, "I don't blame you for being so stunned. I imagine that you were quite close to this friend."

"Yes." Athrun confirmed.

"Very well." Rau concluded, "if that's the case, then I will take you off the upcoming sortie." Athrun let out a confused gasp at this conclusion.

"You wouldn't be able to point a gun at such a friend." Rau reasoned, "and I do not want you to, either."

"No, Commander!" Athrun protested, "that's…

"Even if he's your friend, we must shoot him now that he is an enemy." Rau countered smoothly, "Surely you can understand that, right?"

"Kira is…" Athrun started to protest again, "he's being used by the Naturals," he tried to explain.

"He's brilliant, but he's also good-natured and absent-minded so he fails to see when he is being taken advantage of." He continued, "that's why I want to try and persuade him! He's also a Coordinator! I know he'll understand what we have to say!"

"I understand what you are trying to say," Rau sympathised, "but… what if he won't be persuaded?" Athrun's eyes widen for a few moments before looking back down towards the ground with a mix of guilt and sadness.

"If that happens," Athrun responded, "I'll shoot him myself."

**Archangel**

Mu hit the door panel, and it slid open. The mobile armor ace, clad in his customary purple flight suit, stepped in and immediately stopped, quite surprised at what his eyes were showing him.

Before him stood Setsuna and Kira, fully suited up in their own distinct pilot suits: Kira wearing a dominantly light blue alliance suit **( Mu's and Kira's suit looks like Graham Aker's from season 1 of 00 but with the colors of their suits from Seed)**, and Setsuna wearing a Blue and Black suit that he's never seen before.

"Well, I suppose this means that you're both going to lend us a hand, right?" Mu asked, though he already expected the reply. He was just doing this for his peace of mind.

"That's right" Setsuna said.

"I thought about what you said back there, Lieutenant..." Kira replied. "And I realized that I should contribute in whatever way I can. I may not be a soldier, but that doesn't mean that I should back down from protecting my friends."

Mu grinned. "Well, that's reassuring," he said. "Now that you're ready... I should let you boys in on the plan! But before that Setsuna what the hell kind of suit are you wearing."

"I found it in Exia, I thought it would suit me more than an Earth Alliance one." The raven haired pilot replied.

**Archangel Mess Hall**

"I wonder what Kira's decided…" Miriallia wondered with a somber tone.

"We'll likely be in quite an unenviable position if he doesn't fight." Flay's expression became slightly darker. "But at least Setsuna would still be out there."

"Hey Tolle," Miriallia turned to her boyfriend, "We're always on the sidelines relying on Kira and Setsuna to protect us." Tolle looked away from her with a dark expression.

"If we have the ability to make a difference, put it to use, right?" He quoted the familiar words. He then looked up towards the rest of his friends, they all exchange a silent look before nodding.-

**Vessalius**

"So that's…!" Fredrik trailed. He looked towards a large protective barrier around a large station.

"The Umbrella of Artemis." Rau confirmed for his cohort, "It appears that they have already caught onto us. It's in effect."

"We've arrived here without meeting the Earth Alliance' new ship." Fredrik observed.

"We're in their path," Rau assured him, "we'll get them here!"

"Turn ship 180 degrees!" Fredrik commanded the pilot, "Match velocity to Artemis and proceed astern!"

The Nazca-Class swiveled around using the large side-thrusters and easily turn the ship around to have its back towards Artemis. Upon completing this action, the Ship's engines roared into life to stop the craft drifting backwards toward the station. The large, blue ship eventually came to a dead halt.

The hangar doors opened and the Moebius Zero pulled onto the Launch Catapult by the conveyor and tether.

"Moebius Zero, La Flaga, to the Linear Catapult!" Natarle called over the intercom as the hangar doors shut behind the Mobile Armour and the burn shield rised behind it. The Catapult doors opened, allowing the Mobile Armor to take off. Mu brought down his helmet's visor in signal that he's ready.

"Mu La Flaga, taking off!" Mu yelled over the comm,"Don't let them sink you before I return!" THE Moebius is released from its clamp as "Launch Clear" appeared three times on the Catapult Indicator, informed Mu to launch.

**Archangel's Bridge **

"Laurasia-Class approaching, 50 to stern!" Romero called out.

"Start Main Engine in two minutes!" She commanded, "Strike and Exia prepare to take off!"

"All mobile suits, proceed to position!" Romero called over the intercom. The Strike maneuvered, while still attached to its docking mount, onto the Launch Pad's foot clamps.

"Catapult connection! System, all green!"

**Hanger**

_'The lieutenant will sneak ahead and hit the enemy in front,' _Kira thought, going through the plan one more time. _'Meanwhile, Setsuna and I will protect the ship from the enemy behind us. This is gonna work.'_

_"Kira, Setsuna,"_ Miriallia suddenly said over the comm as her face appeared on one of screens on the console. The background behind her showed the CIC on the _Archangel_'s bridge.

"Miriallia?" Kira said.

_From now on, I will act as Combat Controller for you guys_." She informed them_, "I'm counting on you two!" _She winked and gave both a peace sign.

_"We're all counting on you!"_ Tolle said over the comm.

The roof opened up as a Loading Arm descended through it, carrying the large red and black Boosters that Make up a part of the AQM/E-X01 "Aile" Striker Pack. The right hatch opened as another loading arm carrying the 57MM High Energy Beam Rifle with the left hatch carried the red and yellow shield.

"But what are you…?" started Kira.

"_We didn't want to let you two do all the work,_" said Mir. "_So we volunteered to help out with the ship's operation._"

Kira smiled in appreciation, reaffirmed in the belief that they were doing the right thing. While Setsuna just ignored them and prepared for launch.

"_The enemy will make their move right when the _Archangel_ makes the first move,_" Natarle said over the comm. "_Strike, Exia, be ready._"

"Roger. GN system exit repose. Priority pass to Setsuna F. Seiei" Setsuna said as the his Gundam's GN-Drive powered up.

"Right," Kira replied, going over the Strike's current armaments as each display came up on his main screen.

_Bring our engines up to maximum combat speed,"_ the two heard Murrue say. _"Activate the assault cannons, and have them target the Nazca-class dead ahead."_

As instructed, the helmsman, Arnold Neumann, reactivated the engines, bringing control of the _Archangel_'s movements back into his hands.

The Archangel's engines roar into life as the White Ship began to make its advance.

"Lohengrin, fire!" Natarle commanded. The two cannons let off their large intense beams of Red Light that streamed directly towards the Vessalius.

Vessalius…

"Heat Source approaching from ahead and large heat source detected behind it!" the Sensor Officer called out to Fredrik, "It's a warship!"

"Evasive Action!" He ordered.

"I see that they're firing in confusion, now that they've seen us." Rau said to himself.

Meanwhile, Mu watched from his Moebius Zero as the large, intense red beam veered straight past him and continued its course towards the Nazca-Class.

Gamow…

"Heat Source detected!" The communication Officer informed Captain Zelman, "supposedly from the enemy warship!"

"Launch Mobile Suits!" He commanded.

The Three G-Weapons located in the Hangar (Duel, Buster, Blitz)'s eyes all blare into life as the Duel was the first to detach itself from its mount, ready to launch.

"I'll believe what you said earlier, Athrun Zala." Rau Le Creuset, aboard the Vessalius, informed the Red soldier who was currently located in the cockpit of the Aegis and clad in a ZAFT Red Normal Suit.

The Launch Catapult for the Vessalius opened as the Aegis prepared to launch as it levitated itself into the air. The Sign confirmed that the Mobile Suit is clear for launch so the Aegis launched out of the Launch Bay, detached its power cable and activated its Phase Shift.

**Archangel…**

"Two Mobile Suits have launched from the Nazca-Class!" Dalida informed Natarle.

"Captain?!" Natarle asked Murrue.

"Please!" She responded. Natarle then directed her attention to Miriallia.

"Have both Mobile Suits launch!" She commanded. Miriallia grasped hold of her headset.

"Kira, Setsuna!"

"Roger!" Kira and Setsuna both respond.

As if on cue, both catapult doors opened up and locked into place. Kira looked up, and punched the throttle as the display lit up green.

"Kira Yamato, Gundam Strike, taking off!" Kira announced as he cleared the launch deck.

_'We will win this battle. Together with our Gundam's.'_ Setsuna thought on his own end, but shook it off as his own catapult's launch display gave him the green light.

"Exia, Setsuna F. Seiei launching_._" Setsuna said calmly as the catapult activated, propelling him forward and into space.

The Aile Strike's wings folded up as the Phase Shift activated and colored the Strike as the GN-Drive on the Exia left a trail of particles behind the Gundam.

Meanwhile, Athrun approached the Archangel from the front. He had a strong and confident expression on his face until he saw something that made him pause. That was the sight of the Strike, standing guard from the oncoming assault along with the Exia.

"Kira take care of the Aegis," said Setsuna "I'll handle the other three, just remember to follow the plan" He said has he flew straight towards the enemy mobile suits.

**Meanwhile**

Duel, Buster and Blitz close in on the Archangel. Yzak took the lead in the Duel, Nicol followed behind in the Blitz and Dearka brought up the rear in the Buster.

"My radar just went dead," said Nicol in the Blitz.

"So did mine, whats going on?" asked Dearka in the Buster.

"Enemy mobile suit in front of us!" said Yzak "What is this stupid natural thinking must be egger to meet his end." He fired the beam rifle on the Duel. But the Exia dogged and continued his course towards them. Setsuna used his GN-Sword/Rifle and fired at the Duel. It hit Yzak twice in the chest.

"What is with this guy?" said Dearka. He aimed the Buster's heavy plasma guns. He fired but Setsuna dogged. He fired a barrage of missiles but Setsuna was able to avoid and shoot them down. He fired with his rifle again hitting Dearka in the chest. Nicol pulled out the beam saber of his Blitz but Setsuna rolled out of the way. He extended his sword. The Blitz swung around again but Setsuna blocked it.

Yzak came from behind with his saber in hand. But before he could do anything Setsuna pulled out of of Exia's Beam Sabers and turned around and blocked the Duel.

Nicol tried to move in but the Archangels had fired missiles from behind and he needed to take those out.

Meanwhile, Athrun stowed away his Beam Rifle on the side skirt and grabbed one of the Aegis' arm mounted Beam Saber. Kira responded by pulling one of his own beam saber mounted in the backpack. Neither attack as the Aegis flew straight past the Strike, not attacking. Athrun turned his Gundam then activated his com-screen.

"Kira" he said.

"Athrun" replied Kira.

"Lower your sword Kira please," pleaded Athrun "We are not enemies. We're friends, why do we have to fight each other."

Both the Strike and Aegis continued to circle around each other, neither unleashed an attack on the other at the risk of harming their friend.

"Why are we fighting against each other?" Athrun called out to his friend.

"Athrun…" Kira trailed.

"Why must you, a coordinator like us, fight against us?" Athrun pleaded to his friend. These words gave Kira a pause as he tightened his grip around the control lever and grunted a little to signify his frustration at this situation.

Meanwhile Setsuna was still engaged with the other ZAFT pilots. Then he saw the Blitz break away from him and go toward the ship. He tried to go after him but the Duel cut him off.

However in the CIC pit Badgiruel saw the incoming suit. "Fire port side valiant," she commanded. Then Miriallia and Sai typed in some commands. Then a cannon on the side of the ship fired off a shot chasing Nicol away.

Kira looked back and saw that the Archangel. He saw that it was still in fierce conflict and that Setsuna was doing his best to protect it and everyone else aboard. He flew towards them but Athrun cut them off.

"Kira enough" shouted Athrun.

"Athrun" said Kira "let me pass"

"Why are you with the Earth Forces" demanded Athrun angry. Kira tried to pass him but Athrun kept blocking him.

"I'm not a member of the Earth Forces!" said Kira in a reasonable tone there are people I know on that ship! My friends are on that ship!" Kira started backing up as Athrun approached. "Besides" asked Kira "what are you doing with ZAFT?" Now they started circling each other.

Kira countered, "why are you taking part in this war?!" Athrun's eyes widen at that question, clearly distressed by it. This lapse gave Kira the opportunity to move himself even further away as he ignited the Aile pack's boosters to gained some distance from the Aegis, the two Mobile Suits continued to circle each other hesitantly.

"You used to say you hated war!" Kira continued, "so why did you assault Heliopolis?"

"Because the Naturals, who fail to understand this situation went and made these things!" Athrun explained with a heated tone.

"But Heliopolis is neutral!" Kira countered, "So am I! Yet…!" Kira was unable to finish his statement as an "ALERT" Message appeared on his helmets display with the Strike's sensors blared into life. Kira quickly boosted upwards and avoided a burst of shots that originated from the Duel's Beam Rifle the Blue Mobile Suit quickly advanced on the Strike.

You're not fighting," said Yzak "why not."

Setsuna fired his GN-Sword/Rifle at the Buster and hit it in serveral areas on the mobile suit.

"Damn" said Dearka. Then he moved the Buster upward and he brought his plasma guns together to form a long-range particle cannon. He fired narrowly missing Exia.

"Fire helldarts and Eagle stallions," Badgiruel, then machine guns and small missiles fired at the enemy mobile suits.

"I'm coming from below," said Nicol to Dearka.

"Alright" Dearka replied, "I'll cover you." Then Nicol moved the Blitz down under the ship. Setsuna dived down as fast as he could. But the Buster blocked him.

"Intercept the enemy mobile suits," commanded Murrue. Then machine guns on the underbelly of the ship fired at the Blitz. He avoided the fire and then flew back up to the side of the ship.

"Fire Gottfrieds" ordered Murrue "roll 30 degrees." Then two heavy guns on the ship moved and fired on the Blitz.

**Vessalius…**

"Enemy Vessel approaching! Distance 740!" The Communications Officer called out, "message from the Gamow: 'Our ship has also confirmed total enemy battle force to be one Mobile Suit.'"

"So that Mobile Armour is still not ready for sortie, I see." Rau remarked, which caused Fredrik to turn his chair slightly to regard him.

"I believe we can make that assumption." Fredrik added, clearly agreeing with the sentiment. Rau just quietly sat there for a few moments before he brought his hand up to his chin and a pensive expression graced his features. A slight "hmm" can be heard leaving his mouth and indicated this.

Kira was dogging blows from the Duel. "Coward" thought Yzak "fight already." Kira pulled out his beam rifle and fired. But the Duel dogged. He looked at his power gauge. He saw he was at half strength. "Damn it" he thought.

"Not with the way you're fighting!" Yzak yelled as he holstered his Beam Rifle and brought out one of his Beam Sabers. Kira cried out at the sight of this as the blade of Pink Energy clashed with his shield. Kira broke the clash and flies to the left to try and get a shot off, unfortunately missed and caused the Strike to chase him again as Kira flew away when Yzak swiped at him again.

Athrun only watched as Kira run from Yzak's assault with a worried expression.

**Near the Vessalius…**

The familiar orange Mobile Armor slowly navigated through debris underneath the Vessalius, waiting for the moment to strike.

"Not yet." Mu muttered to himself.

"Enemy Vessel approaching, distance 630!" The Communications Officer called out on the bridge of the nearby Nazca-Class, "it will shortly enter our ship's firing range!"

"We will begin our attack." Rau declared to his confidant. Fredrik turned toward him.

"But our Mobile Suits are still out there!" Fredrik protested, "firing the main cannon would…"

"None of our guys would be clumsy enough to be hit by friendly fire." Rau countered. "But our counterparts will be firing at us." Fredrik looked at Rau with a surprised expression before he turned back forward to address the bridge-crew.

"Prepare to fire main cannon!" Fredrik ordered, "Target enemy vessel!"

"Prepare to fire cannon!"One of the Gunnery Officers repeated.

"Target enemy vessel!" The other continueed. The two large 177MM Beam Cannons on the nose of the Vessalius all tilted forward and adjust themselves to begin firing at the approaching Archangel.

**Battlefield…**

Kira was still struggling. He could see that for some reason the Strike was burning energy fast. Then he could see the Buster coming in from a distance.

"Time to finish this" said Dearka. He aimed his plasma guns. But before he could fire Setsuna flew up behind him and fired on him with his Rifle. "Damn it," thought Dearka "This guy is good."

"ZAFT vessel is locking on to us," said Sai in the CIC pit.

"Fire Lohingrin" ordered Badgiruel.

"No" said Romius "Laflaga's mobile amour is going to engage them."

"Lieutenant" said Badgiruel annoyed "we don't have that kind of time."

In the meantime Nicol and his Blitz were joining the mobile suit fight.

"Surround them," said Dearka in the Buster. The four mobile suits tried to do that. But Exia got in between the Buster and the Blitz. He took out two beam sabers from under his arms and swung at the both of them.

Meanwhile, the Moebius Zero's sensors start to buzz into life as Mu continued to inch forward, informing the Pilot that he has reached the correct position.

"Got it!" He muttered to himself.

On the Vesalius was about to fire on the Archangel. "Heat source approaching" said the radar operator.

"La Flaga" thought La Creuset. "Lower bow" he commanded, "pitch angel 60." But it was too activated his gun barrels and the detached from the mobile amor. He fired them along with his main cannon. The fire hit the main thrusters on the ship. Then he fired a missile at the hull.

"Sevier damage to engines" said one of the bridge crew "we're losing thrust. Number five sodium wall on fire."

"We're pulling out" ordered La Creuset. "Damn you Mu La Flaga" he thought.

"Message from Lieutenant La Flaga" said Miriallia "Mission accomplished, he is heading back"

"Prepare to fire Lohingrin," Murrue ordered "contacted the mobile suits. Tell them to keep out of the line of fire."

_'Looks like Lt. La Flaga succeeded.' _Setsuna thought

Which meant that the Nazca-class had taken serious damage and would likely fall back and recall the mobile suits.

In the Exia Setsuna received the message. He took a quick look around. Kira was fighting the Aegis and the Duel but was out of the danger zone.

A few moments later, the Lohengrin cannons emerged and fired. The two massive streaks of energy raced towards the location of the Nazca-class.

The ZAFT ship moved out of the way just in time to avoid a direct hit. But it did graze the side of the ship.

"Order the mobile suit teams to retreat," commanded La Creuset.

In the meantime the Exia and the Stike were still in a fierce melee with the ZAFT machines. Setsuna could see that the Blitz and Buster were alongside him. He fired his fired his GN-Sword/Rifle at them. The blasts hit the Buster but the Blitz dogged and came at Setsuna. Setsuna unfolded his Sword. He swung out at the Blitz and cut the one of the machines arm off.

The Archangel then fired three Signal Flares, which made everyone on the battlefield pause for a second.

"A return signal" thought Yzak. He lunged at the Strike.

"Yzak" said Athrun desperately "we have been ordered to return."

"Quiet" snapped Yzak. He fired his beam rifle at Kira, but the Strike managed to block it with his shield. Setsuna launched Exia towards their location to intervene. The Buster tried to block his path but Setsuna maneuvered around the Suit.

Kira dogged the blow. He tried to fire back but the Strike's finger wouldn't pull the trigger. "Oh no" though Kira. He looked and saw that the Strike was out of power. The Strikes color turned back into the grey it was when Kira first saw it. At that moment, the Duel raised its rifle and aimed at the Strike.

"Hold on Kira!" Setsuna said as Exia raced towards the powerless Strike.

At the same time, the Aegis transformed into Mobile Armor mode and sped towards the Strike. The race to see who would get to the Strike first was underway.

The Duel fired as the Aegis and the Exia neared the Strike.

Thanks to the Exia's superior speed he was able to grab the Strike and used his GN-Rifle and fired at the Aegis. Athrun grunted and dodged the particle beams.

"Archangel. The Strike's out of power launch one of the Striker Packs." Setsuna said

"Thanks" Kira said over the com-screen.

"Don't thank me yet" said the Exia's pilot. He saw as the three other mobile suits joined up with the Aegis. All their weapons trained on them.

They were all about to fire when Mu came out from the debris and fired his cannon and his detached gun barrels at the stolen mobile suits.

"Get the Strike lined up with the Archangel so they can launch the Launcher Striker. I'll cover you." La Flaga said.

"Roger" said Setsuna as he took the Strike and flew off leaving a trail of GN-Particles.

**Archangel Hanger…**

"Are you ready Chief Murdock" asked Ramius throught the comm.

"Yeah" said Murdock "even though it is the craziest thing ever."

"We have to wait for the Strike to be aligned with the ship," said Badgiruel "then we can deploy the Striker pack.

One of the Archangel's catapults opened up. Setsuna lined up both machines with the catapult.

"End of the line, Kira." Setsuna said as he released the Exia's grip on the Strike and flew back to the battle.

"Thanks again Setsuna." Kira replied as he released the Aile Striker from the back of the Strike.

The Launcher Striker launched from the Archangel towards the Strike. Kira quickly attached the Launcher Striker, reactivated the phase-shift and started firing at the enemy mobile suits.

The Strike then joined back up with Exia as both Gundam's were firing at the Zaft mobile suits and forcing them away.

The Duels arm was destroyed by the Strike and all the suits were starting to run out of power.

"Dammit!" Yzak cursed.

"Yzak. We need to retreat." Athrun said.

"WHAT?!" Yzak shouted at the top of his lungs.

"The Vesalius has been damaged. And we're starting to run low on power."

"I agree with Athrun." Nicol said. "If we don't fall back soon, it will be our turn to run out of power."

The Exia and Strike stop firing as they see the four ZAFT suits retreat. The battle was over for now. But there will always be a new one on the horizon.

**Earth**

"Looks like we're the top news story in every single country…" Lockon Stratos smiled as read the news report. "A mysterious group declares to the entire world that it intends to eliminate war…" he smiled and laughed a little "Of course… most of them don't actually believe we can pull it off."

The splashing of water caught their attention as a girl's voice came over to them "Then we shall have to make them believe…" the Meister looked over and saw the teenaged Asian girl wearing khaki outdoors cloths being carried in the arms of her servant "After all Celestial Being's ideals can only be demonstrated through actions."

Lockon smiled at her "Wang Liu-Mei, you sure got here quickly…"

Wang Liu-Mei looked at him "Time for your second mission…" she smiled.

**A/N So sorry for the long wait but hey I had the dreaded writers block *gasp* I know.**

**So anyways hope you guys enjoy this chapter and you know what I actually enjoyed writing it a bit maybe because before this I watched these movies**

**Gundam : Char's Counterattack (Highly Recommended)**

**Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Awakening of the Trailblazer(Watch the 00 series first)**

**Gundam Wing Endless Waltz(Watch Wing series first)**

**So anyways lets talk about something else Pairings. The Poll for Setsuna will end after this chapter so you have until Chapter 5 not 6 anymore to vote on who you want our little Gundam Meister to be with so far its.**

**1**

**Setsuna/Feldt**

**15 » 17%**

**2**

**Setsuna/Lunamaria**

**12 » 13%**

**3**

**Setsuna/Cagalli**

**11 » 12%**

**4**

**Setsuna/Lacus**

**8 » 9%**

**5**

**Setsuna/Nena**

**8 » 9%**

**6**

**Setsuna/Fllay**

**7 » 7%**

**7**

**Setsuna/Mayu**

**7 » 7%**

**8**

**Setsuna/Meyrin**

**5 » 5%**

**9**

**Setsuna/OC**

**4 » 4%**

**10**

**Setsuna/Christina**

**3 » 3%**

**11**

**Setsuna/Miriallia**

**3 » 3%**

**12**

**Setsuna/No Pairing**

**3 » 3%**

**13**

**Setsuna/Melina**

**2 » 2%**

**So hurry up and vote for who you want! And also I've decided to also bring the Universal Century Characters into this story and Chapter 5 or 6 will be the first of the characters who is it heres a hint. He comes from in between these timelines U.C. 0079-0093 and is a very important character.**

**Well don't forget to review and do all that awesome stuff and **

**also I'm making a new fanfiction story that sends Amuro Ray, Heero Yuy and Setsuna F. Seiei to the Seed Universe for one ultimate adventure aboard the Archangel Coming Soon. **

**And don't forget to take a look at my other Fanfiction **

**Gundam Wing Destiny: Operation Meteor of the Cosmic Era**

**Thanks for reading and take care UltimateGundamFighter is out!**

**End Credits -Anna Ni Issho Datta No Ni**

**arifureta yasashisa wa kimi wo  
toozakeru dake  
tsumetaku kimi suteta kokoro wa  
samayou bakari **

**sonna kakko warusa ga  
ikiru to iu koto nara  
samuzora no shita  
me wo tojite iyou**

**anna ni issho datta no ni  
yuugure wa mou chigau iro  
semete kono tsuki akari no shita de  
shizuka na nemuri wo**


End file.
